Love Is Blindness
by Edward's PlayMate
Summary: Edward Cullen has finally decided to take a break from fame to find himself. He decides to take a road trip through the Alaskan highway with his friends. Along the way the trip proves more challenging as he faces unimaginable danger and possibly love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First fic, if you like it you'll read it and if not you won't.

I'm like pictures and music so you'll see links on my profile. I also put music links at the bottom if you're interested.

This story is M rating for a reason: drug use, violence, bad language and most certainly lemons and all that good stuff. For mature audiences only so if you ain't old enough, don't read please.

**Disclaimer: I'm covering my ass here… I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. They belong to the lovely and talented Stephanie Meyer. And just in case I don't own any of the music that will be talked about, they belong to my favorite and oh so talented musical artists. **

No Beta so may have errors. I read it till it doesn't make sense anymore so if you find something let me know.

-Love is Blindness-

Chapter 1:

Edward Cullen lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply enjoying the liberating feeling of getting away from Hollywood. To the world he was known as Anthony Masen two time Oscar winner and three time Grammy award winner. The constant fans, the constant papz, the constant being told what to do or say from agents, trainers, producers and directors had worn him down.

After devoting the last ten years of his life to movies and making music he decided he needed a break. He was losing his sanity and his individuality. He considered himself 'a fucking robot'.

He was just one pill away from being totally lost to them. He knew it, his friends knew it, and his fans knew it. He hadn't spent any time with his family or closest friends in over three years.

"Welcome to the Lodge, is there anything you'd like to drink tonight?" asked a beautiful blond with pearly white teeth. Mike was already giving her the I-want-to-fuck-you-eyes and for some reason it always worked on women.

"I'll have any Lager you got on tap and a Long Island for the hot Blond next to me," Emmett replied with his boisterous voice. Said hot blond was named Rosalie Hale, Sports Illustrated model and Emmett's longest girlfriend as of yet.

"Make sure that's top shelf," Rosalie replied as she checked her nails.

"I'll have a Strawberry Margarita, hold the salt," replied the extremely talented-woman-with-a-mouth Bree Tanner or at least that was Edward's personal opinion. Bree was Rosalie's friend and coworker which meant she was also a Sports Illustrated model.

"Oh and can you make it on the rocks, it's too cold to have it frozen."

Bree was very attractive with her 5'10 slender frame, blond hair, blue eyes and recently enlarged breasts but she wasn't always the sharpest tool in the shed.

They were currently in beautiful as hell but cold as fuck Alaska. Edward couldn't fathom how she thought downgrading from a frozen drink to a drink on the rocks would be less cold. He couldn't help but internally roll his eyes.

"I'll have a Lager on Tap as well, oh and can you get us a round of your best Whiskey please," replied Edward once the waitress looked to him next. The waitress smiled politely at him and then turned to Mike.

"Same for me sweetness," Mike replied as he wagged his eyebrows at the blond.

"Sure thing, I'm Jessica by the way," replied the blond flirtatiously as she walked away.

"I'll have her panties in my pocket by tonight," Mike remarked as he threw up his fingers to his mouth in a rather crude gesture alluding to eating pussy.

"How you've managed to get laid at every pit stop is beyond me," Edward laughed out.

"You're a fucking pig," sneered Rose while Bree played with her cell phone. That girl tweeted or facebooked about everything she was doing _when_ she was doing it.

Since it had been so long that Edward had taken a vacation and hung out with his boys they decided to plan a road trip. It was always something they did together. They would each take turns picking a place on the map and then plan out all the routes and pit stops along the way. For the longest time they always spoke about one day conquering the Alaskan Highway all the way from Seattle to Anchorage. They knew it was a pretty treacherous drive but also quite the adventure not to mention the beauty of Alaska. At least that's what they've been hearing about since they started planning this trip a year ago.

Unfortunately it was supposed to be just the boys but Emmett McCarty was somehow roped into bringing Rose along and since she didn't want to be the only girl she brought Bree along. Now the boys were stuck with Emmett and Rose who rarely slept because of all the fucking they did and Bree, who had no qualms about sticking Edward's dick in her mouth, was growing quit clingy as of late.

Fortunately Michael Newton being the horny son of a bitch he was didn't feel like the fifth wheel since he'd managed to get laid more than anyone riding in the car.

"Here you go. So may I ask what brings you all to Sterling?" Jessica asked when she brought the drinks.

"Well this fucker works too much and well we finally managed to drag him away long enough to finally realize our dream of driving through the Alaskan Highway," Emmet bluntly stated. Edward rolled his eyes. It wasn't like he was the only one with a busy life. Emmett was famous for his knack of extreme sports. But now that he recently retired and moved to Los Angeles he's been busy with his own line of sportswear and sports equipment. And Mike was a graphic designer for a multi-million dollar corporation in San Francisco.

The three of them grew up in the small town of Forks, Washington. One of the things that drove them to be the best of friends since they were little kids was there capacity to find trouble or make it. They were always so adventurous which led to them always doing incredibly stupid things. Another quality they each had was their drive to go after their dreams. It was no wonder they were so successful.

But sadly that success as of late was causing Edward who was only 29 to burn out quickly. He physically felt as though he was in his fifties.

He loved his job, the idea of having the opportunity to be someone different, to travel the world, to star in movies with actors or actresses he idolized are beyond what he ever expected. But unfortunately there is an ugly side to showbiz that is rarely ever shown. It's like the brown smelly stuff at the end of the day no one likes to talk about.

No one ever told him he would never sleep or eat when and what he wanted. No one told him that he basically became everyone's bitch and just did whatever he was told. No one told him that he would be constantly stalked by photographers and psychotic fans who thought they knew his soul. No one told him that his personal life was fair game for everyone to fuck with and put in their two cents. Or that he no longer had any opinions and ideas. Or that everyone would want to be his friend or fuck him just because he was the flavor of the month and when you're down on your luck everyone turns their backs on you.

It was no wonder so many in the business were or on their way to being junkies or rehab. Either you used because you had the money and the fame to party like a rock star. Or you used just to help forget because being in the spotlight is the loneliest place to be. Not to mention the drugs needed to help them sleep or perk them up when they have the worst jet lag and still have 10 hour's worth of photo shoots or press junkets to do. Either way, they were placed on pedestals and meant to appear perfect. And when they actually fell off that pedestal or proved to the world that they were indeed just human they would get hung to dry by the media and fans because of it.

Yes, showbiz wasn't as glamorous as so many thought it was. But once you were in, you were in. It was a drug all in itself and Edward didn't know how to get out or that he even wanted too.

Suddenly Edward was pulled from his musing when he felt long fingernails on his thigh slowly working their way up to his cock. And although his cock responded happily he was less than enthused. The last thing he wanted was to be sitting in a dark bar surrounded by his best friends with a fucking hard on.

"Stop," he whispered over to Bree as he stopped her hand from moving any further. Emmett and Mike were both talking about the latest ski resort down in Anchorage that they've wanted to check out.

"Why? You were totally ignoring me. I kept talking but it was like you were somewhere else," Bree whispered into his ear as she squeezed his thigh.

Edward grew up in good family with four sisters and was never one for cheap one night stands with random women or casual sex. He had the perfect model parents that truly loved one another and since he grew up with a lot of women in the home he grew up to value them and respect them.

But over the years and many failed relationships he'd come to just rely on casual sex. It was just too difficult trying to find a connection with someone when you're a celebrity. You never know if they're being real or fake.

"Bree I really don't feel like having a fucking hard on right now," he whispered harshly and then flicked his ash into the ashtray.

"Well then we can always go to the back," she whispered just when the lights turned off.

The room was now completely dark except for the glow coming from the candles that were lit on each table as well as the bar's accent lights. The patrons suddenly cheered and clapped. For a small town and for it being freezing ass outside the place was fairly packed.

Suddenly there were shadows of people walking onto the stage.

"Cool live band," Emmett said as he chugged the rest of his beer.

"Don't get excited honey they may play some honky music or something," Rosalie replied as Bree snickered.

After a few moments and everyone on stage appeared to be settled the singer sat on a stool and lit a cigarette. After a minute a hauntingly melodic song began. Edward recognized the song right away, they were playing a cover song from U2 'Love is blindness'.

The stage was suddenly illuminated by blue lights when a raspy and soulful voice began to sing.

_Love is blindness  
>I don't want to see<br>Won't you wrap the night  
>Around me<em>

_Oh my heart  
>Love is blindness<br>_

_In a parked car  
>In a crowded street<br>You see your love  
>Made complete<br>Thread is ripping  
>The knot is slipping<br>Love is blindness  
><em> 

_Love is clockworks  
>And cold steel<br>Fingers too numb to feel  
>Squeeze the handle<br>Blow out the candle  
>Love is blindness<em>

_Love is blindness  
>I don't want to see<br>Won't you wrap the night  
>Around me<br>Take my heart_

_It is Blindness_

_Love is hard and love is tough_

_Love is not what you're thinking of_

Edward couldn't describe the feeling he was having. All he knew was that the woman up front had hypnotized him. He just allowed himself to get swept away by the electric guitar and the eerie melody and soulfulness of her voice. Her eyes were closed as she took a long drag from her cigarette but he couldn't really make out all her features because even the stage light caste her in shadows of blue hues.

_Love is drowning in deep well_

_All the secrets and no one to tell_

_Take the money honey_

_Blindness _

_Love is blindness _

_I don't want to see_

_Won't you wrap the night around me_

_Ohhh love _

_Is blindness_

She turned slightly and hit a few notes on the keyboard next to her with only one hand. He literally got goose bumps as she sang along. When she was done the people clapped and cheered. He couldn't help but join in as well.

"Wow, song was a bit chilly. Loved her rendition though," Mike piped in being that he was a huge U2 fan.

"I'll say," Edward commented as he watched her put out the cigarette in an empty beer bottle. Next to her was a small glass of which she took a sip from. He was pretty sure it was whisky or maybe brandy. She never addressed the audience before the next song started. She had picked up a guitar and was joined up front by the other guy on stage who switched out his electric guitar for an acoustic one.

They both sat next to each other and began strumming away. Edward recognized this song as well it was from one of his favorite bands Radiohead 'I might be wrong'. Between the dark bar and strange snowy little town he felt relaxed for the first time on the trip. His mind actually just went blank as he just listened to the music.

_I might be wrong  
>I might be wrong<br>I could have sworn  
>I saw a light coming on<em>

_I used to think  
>I used to think<br>There is no future left at all  
>I used to think<em>

_Open up, begin again  
>Let's go down the waterfall<br>Think about the good times  
>And never look back<br>Never look back_

_What would I do?  
>What would I do?<br>If I did not have you?_

She continued to sing as Jessica came back with another round. He didn't even recall her coming back to the table. He lit another cigarette and just drifted away again to the sound of her voice. It took about three more songs until she finally addressed the audience. Everything she played was a cover song but all his favorites and all fitting for his mood. It also didn't escape him that she was on her fifth glass of whatever she was drinking.

"We're just about done here, I'll try to hurry it up before I get too drunk and then I'll turn it over to Alex," she said with smirk as she finished her drink quickly, the crowd let a out a laugh, "We're 'Breaking Dawn' if you didn't already know that. Enjoy and thank you for listening, as if you all had a choice," she laughed as she lit another cigarette.

"Honestly, if you could all carry on with your conversations and drinking and just ignore us for the next ten minutes or so that be great," She pushed aside the stool and adjusted her mic stand. Edward couldn't help but feel a strange pulling sensation when she smiled shyly at no one in particular.

The next few songs were really good and unrecognizable to him so he thought perhaps they were original works. He loved the lyrics and the haunting melodies along with her sultry voice. After alluding to the fact that the audience had no other choice but to listen to her, he could tell that the crowd more than likely came just to hear her sing because from the moment she started singing everyone quieted down and gave her all their attention.

He recalled his first time singing in bars. By the time he would get on everyone was already drunk and therefore would talk over his performance. But that wasn't the case here. More than likely they were a local band and the crowd liked.

Eventually their time was up and they cleared the stage for another singer. Edward wanted to go up to her and ask her what her name was. Perhaps buy her a drink. But as he watched her go over to the bar he could see she already had a few drinks waiting for her and a small group of guys already talking to her. He watched unabashedly as she threw her head back and laughed at whatever they were telling her.

It wasn't hard to see that some of these guys found her attractive; it was all in the way that they'd every once in a while look down and stare at her tits or her plump ass.

"The band was pretty good," Emmett said as Rose got up with Bree to use the restroom.

"Yeah, the girl seems hot maybe I should make my way over to her. Buy her a drink and then fuck her in the storage closet," Mike said as he kept his eyes on her.

"What? I thought you wanted the waitress?" Edward piped in when he realized his friends were talking.

"Hey, who said I didn't… what's that saying 'I like to have my cake and eat it too'," Mike laughed as Emmett gave him a fist bump.

"Besides we're only going to be in this town for the night and head out tomorrow morning," Mike replied nonchalantly.

"What's up with you man you've been quiet… you still thinking about work man?" Emmett asked as he looked over at Edward. He could tell that something was constantly plaguing his friend's thoughts. It happened each and every time he and Edward found time to hang out, it would take a few days for Edwards old self to reemerge. Hollywood had done a number on him. But as he saw him eyeing the girl at the bar every few minutes he re-thought his earlier assumption.

"Or is it that chick that just finished singing? Man if you want her go for it, don't trip about Bree man. She knows you two ain't a solid thing bro," replied Emmett, he hadn't seen Edward show any interest in anything for the longest time. Which was one of the downside's of always being given what you want without working for it.

Edward snapped his eyes over to his friend who had a knowing smile and was nodding his head.

"Nah, it's neither of those. Just you know enjoying the place. It actually reminds me a little of home, doesn't it?" Edward quickly changed the subject as he shrugged and finished off his beer.

"Yeah, I guess it does," Emmett commented as he recognized Edward's way of avoiding a subject.

"I'll be back," Mike piped in as he made his way over to Jessica who was at the bar.

Emmett and Edward both laughed as they saw their friend go in for the kill. Emmett eventually looked back to see Edwards eyes wonder back over to the girl. He was going to tell him to just man up and go over there regardless if Bree was there or that the girl's boyfriend may or may not be one of those guys talking to her.

Emmett had seen firsthand the benefits of Edward's celebrity. Women would blatantly throw themselves at him even when their boyfriends or husbands were standing right next to them. Hell it would happen to him as well as he too was somewhat of a celebrity as well. Some women just had no shame.

But just as soon as he was about to say something Rose and Bree were already sitting down at the table so he let it go.

The four of them spoke amongst each other and shared a few more beers and a couple more shots. Edward was already down half a pack of cigs and definitely feeling the affects of the liquor.

By the time he came back from the restroom he noticed that the girl was nowhere to be found. He couldn't help but feel a little bummed that he missed his chance to talk to her but perhaps it was for the best. The last thing he wanted was to taint the memory of the slender brunette with a soulful voice just by talking to her and finding that she was just like all the other desperate shallow women he's come across.

He went back to his table and ordered another beer. Mike suddenly appeared out of thin air with a satisfied smile on his face and joined in the fun of hanging and joking around with his friends.

Eventually the evidence of having drunk a little too much and the growing lustrous advances coming from Bree made it clear it was time to head back to the motel. He said good night to his friends as they all made their way over to their own rooms at the Moose Lodge that was thankfully right next to the bar they'd just left.

That night Edward felt only slightly guilty as he pictured the slender brunette as he fucked Bree that night over the table from behind in the room they were sharing.

And he was pretty sure when he fell asleep that night in _his_ own full sized lumpy bed that his mind still pictured her as he recalled her soulful voice.

Songs:

Again the songs used in this story are:

Trespassers William 'Love is Blindless'

Radiohead 'I Might Be Wrong'


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Don't forget there is picture's if you like.

This story is M rating for a reason: drug use, violence, bad language and most certainly lemons and all that good stuff. For mature audiences only so if you ain't old enough, don't read please.

**Disclaimer: I'm covering my ass here… I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. They belong to the lovely and talented Stephanie Meyer. And just in case I don't own any of the music that will be talked about, they belong to my favorite and oh so talented musical artists. **

Chapter 2:

The hotel room was cold causing Edward to wake up earlier than needed. He looked over at the radio clock it read 4 a.m. which meant he'd only been asleep for an hour and half. But then again he always had a hard time sleeping.

As Edward got up from the bed he couldn't help but notice Bree had got out of her bed and climbed into his ultimately steeling the covers.

_Fuck! No wonder I'm a life sized Popsicle._

Edward made his way over to the thermostat. If he was going to try to get back to sleep he needed to thaw out first.

_Holy shit!_

It was below 10 degrees outside, he couldn't believe his eyes. He knew Alaska was cold but the temperature had been in the 20's or 30's not below zero. He quickly turned on the heater and went to relieve himself in the restroom. He contemplated taking a hot shower but he was so cold the idea of taking his clothes off was causing him to shiver even more.

He made his way over to the window and saw a new blanket of snow in the parking lot and frost on the window. He quickly jumped back into Bree's bed this time and wrapped himself tightly praying for sleep to come.

"Would you like another refill?" replied the homely looking waitress with silver hair.

Everyone declined as they pushed aside their empty plates. It was 7:20 a.m. and they were gearing up to leave Sterling as soon as they gassed up.

"Look all I'm saying is you see this highway Pikeway?" Mike asked as he placed a map over the table, "It clearly shows it can take us back to the Alaskan Highway faster than the highway we took to get here."

"Mike we've been through this, just by looking at it I can tell it's no easy ride. Look, look at the elevation, not to mention the temperature dropped like crazy over night so you know there may be some ice on the road," Edward warned. Upon doing research before their trip Edward had learned that Alaska was much untamed and that many roads were extremely dangerous, not to mention the weather was often times unpredictable.

"Dude, we have chains on the tires and it's not like we haven't already been driving in risky conditions. Look all I'm saying is that we'll get their faster, plus it gives us an opportunity to check out new scenery we haven't seen so far. They also have small towns throughout those mountains if we need to stop. Besides that's what a road trip is guys, haven't we always had the most fun when we stumble off course?" Mike pushed forth.

The highway they used to get to the town of Sterling was almost three hours from the Alaskan highway and this new one Pikeway would take it down to 2 hours.

The only reason why they had even been in Sterling was because Mike hadn't been paying attention and turned off somewhere when the highway split in two.

"Look why don't we just ask someone… God men are so useless," Rose muttered.

"Excuse me mam'," Rose calls the waitress over.

"Hi, me and my friends want to know the easiest way to get back on the Alaskan Highway from here."

"Oh that's easy dear just go Westward toward Enoc highway and in about thre-" Mike quickly interrupts.

"We already came that way, isn't there a shorter way? How about Pikeway-" Mike asks eagerly.

"Oh no dear you don't want to go that way. It's extremely dangerous, that highway isn't paved and besides it's closed down at the moment. There's a storm coming in you know. If you're planning on getting out of town, I'd do it soon and go back the way you came," replied the waitress with a note of warning in her voice.

"See, not paved. It's settled it's closed so it's a mute point. Thank you," Rose said as she turned to smile at the waitress.

"No problem dear," she replied as she walked away.

"Dammit!" Mike yelled.

"Well dude you're the dumb ass that fell asleep at the wheel man. Honestly it's not like you were going through the 405, how you managed to take the wrong turn? Seriously man," Emmett laughed as he slid his way out of the booth.

"Shut up, all you fuckers were sleeping and I was tired from doing all the driving that day. Not to mention the all nighter we had the day before only added to the drowsiness," Mike grumbled as they all made their way to the car.

"All nighter? Please you're the one that spent all night with that crazy red head while the rest of us went off to bed," Bree commented. Everyone laughed as they recalled him showing up in the morning stark naked and covering up his junk, for the life of him Mike couldn't remember where he left his clothes but at least he still had on his boots.

Eventually Emmett drove down to the nearest gas station taking into account the hazardous road conditions. The streets were lined with black ice warning signs. They could all tell by the dark ominous clouds something fierce was coming and they wanted out before it showed its ugly face.

They easily talked and bantered with one another while Edward's mind went back to last night. He couldn't stop thinking of the girl from the bar that sang to the very depths of her soul. Her voice, her sound managed to give him goose flesh. Those kinds of singer's were the ones that usually always stuck with him.

"Edward, why don't you gas up while I get us some stuff from the store? Ladies…" Emmett turned to look at them in the back seat, "Piss now, towns are far and few in between and I know how tiny your bladders are."

Edward and Mike both began to laugh. They were so happy to be born with the capability to piss wherever they wanted.

"Fuck you," Bree yelled but then turned to Rose "Actually I do have to go to the bathroom. Come on Rose." Rose rolled her eyes but followed Bree regardless.

"Didn't you go before we left the diner?" Mike shouted out to them. Rose responded by flipping him the two birds.

"Man chicks are all the fucking same. Hey man I'll be right back," Mike replied to Edward, he just nodded in reply.

Edward took a deep breath as he fueled up the Range Rover rental. Although the air was tainted by the smell of gasoline he could still smell the Alpines. He loved it, all the smells, the greens and the white from the snow, the mountains and creeks. It was truly the most beautiful place he'd ever seen not to mention all the wild life they'd come across. It kind of reminded him of home.

God how much he missed home. He made a promise to himself that after his trip he was going to visit his parents for awhile. Edward quickly ducked his head when he heard a group of people nearby fueling up as well.

It was now instinctual. So far he hadn't been recognized a lot on his little adventure. Every so often when they hit areas known for tourist he'd be recognized. Often times he'd act like they got him confused with someone else which was why he told his friends to use his real name Edward. It threw people off unfortunately Bree would occasionally forget and call him by his work name Anthony which only drove him up the wall.

This was one of the reason's he loved hitting the highway with his buds. People would never assume a famous actor like himself would just show up at their little hole in the ground town were the only luxury hotel available charged $45 a night.

After about 20 minutes everyone was bundled up in the Rover ready to head out.

"Hey listen I just spoke to some guys when I overheard them talking about heading up to Pikeway," Mike replied hopefully.

"Mike I already told you its not gonna happen," Edward piped in. Mike was really starting to grind his gears.

"No wait let me finish…anyway I asked them if it was closed they said yes but typically only to tourists. The roads are still accessible to the locals. Plus he told me that it's faster than taking Enoc."

"Okay that doesn't change the fact that it's fucking dangerous," Edward snapped back.

"Hey they are going up that way right now, I asked them if we could follow them until they get to where they're going. Come on it's a fucking adventure for shit sake. You know we've done crazier shit than this before," Mike cried.

"Yes but we didn't have girls with us before. It's one thing to risk our lives but-" Edward argued.

"Hey are you calling us pussies or that we're some kind of dainty little wallflowers?" Rose snapped. Rose was a tough bitch and very independent. Her adventurous and outdoorsy nature was one of the reasons she hit it off so well with Emmett.

The girls were now arguing and with the cold complicating things. Everyone just wanted to get away from the impending storm as soon as possible. Eventually they gave in and decided to go ahead and go down Pikeway against Edward's warning; even when they saw the sign that warned that it was closed and that a snow storm was coming.

"So genius this way is faster ay? Actually I'm pretty sure this way is faster when you don't have to go 20 to 30 miles per _hour_. Not to mention the snow is starting to come down pretty good," Edward replied irritably.

They had been on the highway already for an hour and 50 minutes. The road was incredibly dangerous with its sharp turns, steep slopes and some areas were along the edges of the high mountains. One wrong move and they'd be falling over a cliff. The snow had started up about an hour into the drive and it continued to increase. To say that the anxiety level was high was an understatement.

After another 10 minutes the men in the truck ahead of them CV radioed them to inform them they would be on their own as it was their turn off. But they were nice enough to give them directions to the nearest town of La Push where they recommended they stay and wait till the snow cleared. Then the men turned off the highway toward their destination leaving them to fend for themselves the rest of the way.

"How far are we from the Alaskan highway? The snow is coming pretty good and I could feel ice on the ground not to mention with all the damn tree's and clouds it's freaking hard to see the fucking road," Emmett replied nervously. The GPS was useless since there was no satellite connection in certain areas.

"Sorry man, I was hoping that we'd be there already. I wasn't expecting the weather to turn for the worse so quickly. Give me the map," Mike said as he grabbed the map from Edward.

"Oh hey I see the town they were talking about on here unfortunately it's probably another 30 minutes but with the weather it may take us an hour," Mike replied as he passed the map back to Edward.

Right when Mike said that the tires locked as they hit a patch of ice. The women started screaming as the car fish tailed into the other end of the highway. Thankfully there wasn't oncoming traffic seeing as the highway was only two lanes but unfortunately they couldn't stop the vehicle from heading toward a tree. When Edward saw he was headed straight for it he threw up his hands to protect his face. The car was filled with more screaming and soon the sound of glass shattering and metal screeching.

Once the car finally met its end Emmett turned around to make sure everyone was okay in the back. When he saw everyone was fine just a bit disoriented he turned to Edward on the passenger seat. His face was leaning up against the window and his eyes were closed. The glass was shattered but still intact in some places but he could clearly see that some glass was imbedded in Edwards head.

"Edward! Edward man wake up!" Emmett panicked. He reached over to see if he felt a pulse but was too scared to jostle him. He knew if he had a neck injury he couldn't just shake him until he woke up.

"Fuck, guys Edward's out and he's bleeding. I don't know what to do," Emmett replied nervously.

"Don't move him until we know his neck is fine. Here let me get out and see-" Rose replied. She had been in an accident a few years back and recalls a pedestrian restraining head in order to keep her from moving around.

"No don't!" Bree yelled looking out towards the woods while everyone else was preoccupied with Edward.

"Don't worry we'll be okay. Mike switch places with me and when I ask you to, hold his head against the headrest. I'll recline his chair down. Kind of like a stretcher. Em you need to see what condition the car is in so we can get the hell out of here and if it won't move CV radio someone to come. The window has a gaping hole which means it probably won't take long for us to freeze to death," Rose replied. Emmett couldn't deny the pride he had for his woman, she may be a model but Rose was no prissy woman.

Rose reached for the door handle when Emmett shouted.

"Wait! What if the door is jammed shut?"

"We'll figure it out," Rose reached for the door again.

"NO! DON'T!" Bree screamed as she clutched onto Rose's arm.

"What the fuck Bree!" Rose yelled.

"There's something in the woods. I seen it moving around out there, look," Bree said as she pointed but as everyone turned they couldn't see anything. The woods were dark and with the snow coming down and the winds on top of it made it close to impossible to see anything.

"Everything is moving, it's really windy," Rose said. At that moment Edward began to stir. He felt like he'd just woken up from a night of binge drinking. His head hurt and everything was moving.

_What the…_

"Edward! Hey guys he's coming too. Edward!" Emmett yelled.

"Fuck Em… really dude… don't yell. Fuck… my heads killing me," Edward moaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

_Bad idea, bad, bad, idea…_

"Don't move your head," Rose said as she reached over her seat and gently pulled his head against the headrest.

"Oww! Fuck Rose that shit hurts," Edward groaned as she pressed the broken glass into his face.

"Sorry, stop whining. Em hold his head like this so I can check his neck," Rose replied.

"What are you a doctor now?" Edward snapped as Emmett's meaty hands jostled him some more.

"Well she does play a great doctor when we-," Emmet began with a cocky smirk.

"Shut it Em!" Rose yelled.

"Edward dude you alright? What day is it man? You remember what happened?" Mike piped in. Edward was getting dizzier the more everyone kept talking over each other.

"Jesus tone it down you guys. I remember and my neck is fine," Edward groaned as his vision cleared up a bit. Rose finally let him go when she determined he was okay.

"We need to go, he needs a hospital and we need shelter," Mike piped in.

"God why won't anyone listen to me I saw fucking eye's out there okay. And whatever it is it's fucking huge," Bree frantically argued. The car suddenly went quiet.

"Fuck what if it's a grizzly bear?" Emmett replied.

"Then we better get-" but before Mike could finish something huge slammed into the car jostling everyone inside; more specifically on Edward's side.

They couldn't make out what it was until they heard the loud growling over their screaming. Edward was quick to take off his seat belt and practically jump into Emmett's lap as whatever animal it was, was trying to break through the glass.

Emmett quickly tried to start the car but it wouldn't crank.

"Fuck!" Emmett screamed.

"Emmett get us the fuck out of here!" Edward shouted as two huge claws finally broke through.

"It won't start, the cables must have come loose," Emmett yelled as Edward jumped into the back seat crashing into Mike's lap but not before feeling a sharp pain on his leg.

"Fuck!" Edward yelled in pain as he noticed the animal's sharp nails had clipped him. He was soon being pulled back as the growls grew loud. Everyone was too busy screaming but Edward didn't miss it.

"What the fuck!" Edward yelled as he saw the most evil eyes he'd ever seen, he couldn't describe what he was looking at. He'd never seen such a beast. There was no doubt this thing was no bear.

Edward did a quick prayer because he knew he was a dead man but before he could be pulled out the window shots rang out. And the ungodly beast before him finally let go of his leg. Four more shots went off when they noticed a figure moving toward the front of their car toward the woods, rifle in hand. Whoever it was loaded the rifle again and scanned the woods quickly before turning back and heading for the driver's side.

In all the pandemonium they hadn't noticed a car approach. But they were thanking whatever God they believed in.

Emmett rolled the window down still in shock as the rest of them.

"Is everyone okay?"

Everyone was shocked to see it was a woman who spoke, albeit her voice was muffled. She had on a red Parka as well as a polar mask.

All Em could do was nod his head.

"Look your front end looks pretty fucked. I don't think you'll be driving away any time soon plus there won't be any tow trucks coming around these parts. There's a whiteout coming so no one's coming for you. You're lucky I got to you on time, now listen up. Grab your belongings and toss them into the back of my Bronco as quickly as possible. You can stay with me until it clears," the woman said as she turned to scan the woods. None of them had made a move they were still so shocked.

"Listen not to be a party crasher or anything but we really need to get a move on," she said seriously as she took in their pale faces.

"Can you walk?" asked the woman as she looked over at Edward.

"Y-yess…. So-sorry but what was that?" her furrowed brow softened at Edward's question.

"Questions later okay for now let's move," she said as she made her way to the Bronco.

"You heard the woman let's get the fuck out of here before that thing comes back," Rose piped up as she wiped her tears away. Bree clung to her like a leach.

"Bree, look you need to let me go I need to help them with-"

"No, Rose you and Bree get your asses in that Bronco, you too Edward your injured and bleeding all over the place. I don't want any arguing," Emmett said as he opened the back of the Rover.

Luckily no one did as the three of them walked over to the Bronco cautiously. Bree jumped when a dog suddenly jumped into the back seat and began barking.

"Ahh!" she screamed as Rose hugged her at the sight of a huge dog that on closer inspection looked just like a wolf.

"Sorry about that, he won't bite you let me get him in the back okay," the woman said as she opened the door.

"Jake, тишина," she commanded in Russian. She gestured to the back of the bronco, "обратно и проживание."

The dog quickly stopped barking and went into the back of the Bronco. He kept his icy blue eyes trained on his master.

"Go on, get in," the woman said as she moved aside. As the ladies entered first the woman grabbed a hold of Edwards face. Edward was drawn to her eyes as they roamed over his cuts. They were big and brown with thick long lashes. He hissed when she touched the side of his head.

"Sorry… I'll check these out when we get to my cabin. Don't let him fall asleep," she said as she quickly made her way over to the back of the bronco. He was still standing there looking at the spot the woman was just at a few seconds ago.

"Edward, get in its fucking freezing. Your letting all the cold in," Rose yelled as she and Bree where shivering.

Between Emmett, Mike and the woman they managed to get everything in quickly. Mike had to squeeze in the back with the dog. He didn't look too happy about it, not after practically being mauled by a wild animal.

"Uh… so he doesn't bite right? I mean he just keeps _staring _at me like he wants too," Mike replied nervously from the back as he noticed the dog lick its lips of drool.

"Stop being a pussy. He's nothing compared to what we just encountered," Emmett piped up from the front seat.

"You'll be fine, he just smells the blood and his name is Jake. I'm Bella by the way," the woman said as she put empty rifle shells into the ashtray of the bronco.

"Uh what?" Bree replied.

"_Blood_," Mike mumbled as he continued to look at the dog.

"Oh uh by the way I'm Emmett, the sassy one there is my girl Rose, and the one practically on her lap is Bree, the one bleeding is Edward and the pussy in the back is Mike," Emmett said as he pointed out each one trying to make light of the situation.

"Hey!" yelled a disgruntled Mike. Bella gave a quick nod appreciating Emmett's light humor, he reminded her of her older brother.

"Does anyone know how to shoot a rifle or a shotgun?" Bella piped in.

"Me and Edward can. Not too sure how his aiming is though," Emmett replied.

"Shut up I can still aim, my vision isn't so blurry anymore," Edward piped in. If that thing came back he wouldn't think twice before shooting.

"You might have a concussion. I have no way of knowing though so we're going to treat you like you have one. My shotgun is a six shooter so you won't have to reload so quickly," Bella replied looking over at Emmett. He looked at the shotgun that sat upright between him and Bella.

"Why would he need to?" Bree asked.

"Well if you haven't noticed Alaska is a bit wild. We live among the wildlife, not the other way around. So we are invading their turf. If anything comes near us shoot it. Hope you got full coverage on that car," Bella said as she was soon driving past their Rover.

"Sure did," Emmett said.

"Just sit back we'll be there soon," Bella said as her eyes locked with Edwards through the rearview mirror.

They rode in silence while everyone tried to keep warm and take a moment to take in what had just happened. Every few minutes or so Bella would look over at Edward through the rearview mirror. She had to make sure he didn't fall asleep she had no clue how severe his injuries could be. Besides not like she could complain, the guy was a looker even with his scruffy face that was now marred with glass and blood.

The moment she looked into his soulful green eyes she could feel a small fluttering inside. But of course that line of thinking was no good so she shook it off. It wasn't like he was the first good looking man she'd ever seen. But for some strange reason his face seemed a bit familiar to her even though she knew it was impossible since she could easily see they were tourists.

Eventually they finally turned off the treacherous highway and into a snow covered road that if you didn't know was there you'd miss. It was extremely narrow and covered by dense trees along it.

_Home sweet home_.

Bella thought to herself as her cabin came into view. She hoped that Blanca and Otis faired nicely all alone. Bella had stayed the night at a friend's house in Sterling since she had been drinking last night and Jake was being released from the vet this morning. He'd been there a few days recovering from a nasty fight with a coyote that got too close to home.

"Um, wow. This is a cabin?" Mike replied as he scanned the spacious cabin that sat up along a hill.

"More like lodge," muttered Emmett. Bella ignored the comment. The home, albeit large for just her and her three dogs, was her sanctuary. It had been a gift and now all it held was memories and empty promises. Either way she could never part with it.

Edward couldn't help but admire the homestead along with all of his friends. It was the nicest place they'd stayed in thus far. They often spent most the time sleeping in motels that were along the highway or in tents in well known campgrounds.

He couldn't help but think what her family was going to say when she pulled up with five strangers. It wasn't like he wasn't thankful for her generosity but he wondered what woman in her right mind would ever pick up strangers off a highway and then invite them to stay in her home.

She pulled up to her snow covered driveway and quickly opened her three car garage and parked inside. Inside sat a couple of snowmobiles, a Brown GMC truck with a snow plow attached to the front and other tools and equipment. It was not even 20 minutes ago that their lives were in question and all three guys still couldn't help but drool a little. Bella's garage was every man's haven. Everything was organized and had a place of its own with plenty of shelves and cabinets.

"Wow your, uh boyfriend or husband must be the real handy man ay? You think after the snow clears he can take a look at our car?" Emmett asked Bella as she climbed out the car.

"I'll just forget for a second that your comment doesn't come off as sexists but to answer your questions your car is going to need someone more equipped than me. If it was a basic tweak here or there under the hood, no problem. But your front wheel is smashed in, so your axle's fucked," she replied back as she opened the back of the bronco. Jake quickly jumped out excitedly much to Mike's delight. While the rest of them exited as well. Edward couldn't help but groan as he stepped out onto his injured leg.

"I live alone. Well except for my dogs. So I have-" Bella began but was rudely cut off.

"What! Alone? Out here in the middle of nowhere? Did you not see that thing back there? We, we most certainly were attacked by something out there. Perhaps a bear… I," Bree bluntly replied anxiously. She couldn't believe a woman would live out here all alone in the wild.

"You must forgive her she has that illness called foot in mouth," Mike joked as he helped Emmett take out the bags from the back.

"Fuck you Mike and it must mean you have it too since you can't filter most of the shit that comes out of your mouth," Bree defended as she grabbed her purse and vanity bag. Edward was completely ignoring everyone as the pain began to set in upon the fading adrenalin.

"Uh, I only have four bedrooms and one of them is mine. If not all my couches are comfy so by all means-"

"Oh not a problem, me and Anthony can share a room. Right babe?" Bree cut in as she glanced over at him expectantly. Emmett cleared his throat upon hearing Bree say the wrong name and in hopes to get Edward's attention.

"Oh sorry what?" Edward finally asked once he realized Bree asked him something.

"Listen lets go inside. Leave your muddy boots and wet jackets in the mud room please. I also have the washing machines and dryer's there so if you need to use them feel free. I really need to take a look at your friend's wounds," Bella said as she glanced warily at Edward. Her voice sounded so familiar to him but he still couldn't figure out why.

Once everyone made their way into the mud room Edward found it difficult to remove his boots so Mike made him sit on the bench. The mud room was quit large with dark stone tiled floors and beige colored walls. The appliances were state of the art steel machines. She had skis and a few snow boards along one wall and some scarf's and jackets already hanging along the cubbies.

"Sorry about the cold, once we get inside if one of you could start a fire in the living room things will heat up. You can even go and start fires in the bedrooms, they all have fireplaces and extra wood," Bella said as she began removing her layers. Edward got distracted by her as she finally removed her mask.

Suddenly long thick wavy chocolate brown hair spilled over her shoulders. She ran her fingers through it in hopes of taming it; which of course was useless. Jake had disappeared through the open door that leads into the house.

She then began to remove what her snow bib which looked like overalls. As soon as they were unsnapped it fell to the floor. Edward couldn't help but admire the petite brunette with curves of grown woman. She had on a pair of black leggings and a fitted grey long sleeve thermal.

His eyes quickly went to her plump ass as she bent over to remove her boots and overalls. Mike followed his eyes and quickly looked back to Edward with a cocky smirk and shook his head.

Mike couldn't help but think to himself 'wounded and bleeding but you still can't take the dog out of the man'. Once Mike was done taking off Edwards boot's he went to wipe away the water that was on his hands from Edward's pants. But when he looked he gasped.

"Fuck! Ed man your leg is bleeding," Mike began to lift up his torn pant leg.

"Careful," Edward hissed getting the attention of everyone else. Bree quickly made her way over to Edward.

"Oh poor baby how did that happen? Oh and look at your face and …Oh I think I'm going too-" Bree held her hand to her mouth as she saw the amount of blood that was coming from his head and leg.

"Bathroom's down that hall to your right," Bella said as she finally turned around and made her way over to Edward. Bree bolted to the restroom as she had a week affinity for blood.

Edward's eyes locked onto Bella's and something struck him like a punch in the gut. Her voice and her appearance were familiar.

_Could she be the girl from the bar? _

He watched as Bella grabbed a clean white hand towel and then kneeled down in front of him. He completely ignored everyone's questions as he now had a closer look at her. She was beautiful with her heart shaped face, plump lips and slender nose.

She even had a few freckles on her nose. She quickly looked down to his leg.

"Are you partial to these pants?" Bella asked Edward.

"Not particularly, no," Edward replied. Bella made quick work of tearing off the area that was shredded up.

"Your long Johns are soaked through… I'm sorry I should have a assessed your injuries better… it's just, it wasn't safe and-"she said as she also tore away the bloodied long John's.

"Don't worry, I'm fine I really am and you're right we needed to get out of there," Edward cut in. He knew the situation, it wasn't safe and with all the commotion no one really saw that this thing had hooked him in the leg. Bella wrapped the towel tightly around Edward's right calf.

"Oh you don't have to do that you'll ruin your-" Edward urged as he saw she was going to ruin a good towel.

"No, it's okay. I hope you got more pairs of long Johns. If you want you can just remove these now while I get my medical bag. Put on something loose so I can access your leg wound," Bella said as she looked up at him.

"I got some fleece sweats that are loose fitting," Edward grunted through the pain.

"Perfect," Bella said.

"I'll help him take them off. Em you can start the fire in the living room," Mike piped in as he removed his muddy boots.

"Got it," Em said.

"l'll check on Bree," Rose replied.

"Perfect. I'll be back, actually why don't you meet me in the kitchen when you're done. Don't worry about cleaning the wounds I'll do that okay," Bella told Mike and Edward as she stood up and made her way out the door.

She made sure to turn on the lights along the way so that everyone could see where they were going. It may have only been midday but the sky was dark and the Cabin hid snuggly in the cover of large Alpines. Everyone was glad to be doing something and keeping their minds from wondering too far. The idea that they may have died only 30 minutes ago was just too much to take in.

Now all they could hope for was that Edward would be fine and that they would be able to leave this place behind with their lives.

Russian Translations:

(I got these translations from so I have no clue if they are correct so don't hate me my Russian friends)

Тишина- Hush

обратно и проживание- Back and Stay


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Don't forget there is picture's if you like.

This story is M rating for a reason: drug use, violence, bad language and most certainly lemons and all that good stuff. For mature audiences only so if you ain't old enough, don't read please.

**Disclaimer: I'm covering my ass here… I don't own Twilight or any of the characters****. They belong to the lovely and talented Stephanie Meyer. And just in case I don't own any of the music that will be talked about, they belong to my favorite and oh so talented musical artists. **

Chapter Three:

"Man this place is huge. I can't wait to see the rest of it. You think she has satellite dish?" Emmett mused as he looked around the spacious living room.

The ceilings were high with big windows along one wall that gave a breath taking a view of the woods and deck outside. There were two couches both tan and two dark leather plush seats in the room. A huge plasma T.V. sat along one wall that had huge fireplace made of brick that went all the way up to the ceiling. The kitchen was off to the side in an open floor plan. A large staircase was in the corner in the living room along the wall.

"Right now all I want is a hot shower. I'll worry about the necessities later. My balls are so tiny right now I'm 99.9% sure they shrunk up into my body," Mike replied as he stepped closer to the fireplace.

Edward couldn't help but let out a laugh as he sat on the bar stool in the kitchen. Rose and Bree were currently sitting by the fire wrapped in a large quilt they found on the back of one of the couches.

"God it's cold how long before this place warms up?" Rose said as she fought chattering her teeth.

"Fuck my life," Edward mumbled as he found that his cigarettes were were all smashed to bits.

"You can have some of mine," Bree piped in.

"Uh…." Edward replied unsure what to say. Bree liked smoking those Misty Slim Ultra Lights and they were a little to girly for his taste. Perhaps if he got real desperate he'd ask for one.

At that moment Bella rounding the corner in a pair of surgical latex gloves and her medical bag slung over her shoulder. She noticed Edward's predicament and made her way over to the drawer were she kept a stash of Marlboro Menthol 100's cigarettes and an ashtray.

"Uh, while I clean up your friend here, please feel free to get comfortable. So please if you're hungry or thirsty, don't ask just help yourself," Bella said as she dropped the box of cigarettes, a lighter and an ashtray next to him. She was a godsend; he couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. She then knelt down in order to look at Edwards leg wound.

"Menthols?" he said as he tore into the box.

"Sometimes... I have some regular ones but they're in my office. Also I usually only smoke in the game room or the patio but I'll make an exception for you… you know on account that today was well it probably didn't make the top ten fav's list," she said with a small smile. In no time at all Edward was inhaling deeply.

"Are you a doctor?" Rose asked curiously as she made her way to the cigarettes, she'd quit a year ago but there was no way in hell she was denying herself today of her favorite cigarettes.

Bella stopped what she was doing and contemplated Rose's question for a minute.

"Yes."

She said without looking at anyone and then went back to removing the towel from Edward's leg. Everyone in the room was now staring at her.

"Game room?" Emmett mumbled to himself, hopeful.

"So what are the odds of that? I mean you seriously saved our asses today and now… now you're a doctor too? I mean that's, that's just-" Mike replied as he scratched his head.

"Lucky… That's all," Bella replied as she stood up.

"I admire a girl who can handle herself. For what it's worth thank you, thank you for everything," Rose said with sincerity. Everyone else also chimed in with their gratitude.

"It's no problem, just doing what anyone else would-"

"No… not just anyone would do that," Edward replied with sincerity as Bella's eyes snapped over to his. And just like that time stood still as they eyed each other. For some strange reason they couldn't look anywhere else.

A throat cleared filling the awkward silence and breaking their eye contact. Bree was staring at the pair with narrowed eyes.

Eventually Bella got her bearings and quickly pulled her bag onto the counter and cleared her throat. She could still feel Edward's eyes on her.

"Will he be okay?" Mike asked as he watched the pair curiously.

"So far… from what I see he has multiple superficial wounds. I can't know for sure whether or not you have a skull fracture or a concussion but we'll treat you as you do. You should be fine," Bella said as she began pulling supplies out and laying them out.

"What kind of doctor are you?" asked Bree not at all interested, but yet the jealous nature within her couldn't help but ask.

"I was a general surgeon-"

"Was? As in your not anymore-" Bree quickly cut in with a quirked eyebrow.

"Bree…" Edward warned as he could see Bella's discomfort.

"What? I think it's important information to know I mean for all we know she could have been fired for malpractice or-"

"Bree that is none of your damn-"

"It's okay Edward, she's right," Bella said as Bree gasped loudly.

"Not about being fired though. I quit a few years back," Bella replied with tone of finality.

"How would we know that-" Bree cut in again grasping at straws but Bella shut her down quickly.

"If you'd like you all can go and do some exploring since this will be your home for however long it takes. The bedrooms are upstairs to the right. Mine is all the way down the hall. Everything else is open to you."

"Wait how long will we be here?" Bree asked as she made her way over to Edward and Bella. Edward's headache was growing along with his annoyance.

"Not sure. Temperature dropped so fast during the night we will most definitely have a whiteout. Which means the snow storm coming will be so bad that if you went out there you wouldn't be able to see the person next to you. Roads will be covered in snow and ice, electricity will go down, and towns will close down until the storms gone and they get everything cleared up."

"But we have plans to be somewhere and-"

"Bree… there is nothing anyone can do so for now let's just be thankful we're safe and not back at the car," Edward said to Bree with a tone of annoyance as he ground out his cigarette. Right now he was far from being concerned about their little road trip.

"Thank you again for everything. Guys why don't we get our things settled. I'd like to take a hot shower and then something to eat," Rose replied as she gave Edward the rest of her lit cigarette to which he was thankful for. His friends all began to shuffle out with their luggage in search for their bedrooms.

Bree ran her hand down Edward's arm and then leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. Edward turned his head away from her causing her to kiss his cheek instead. Edward's eye's snapped up toward Bella as Debussy's 'Clair de Lune' started playing.

"Uh… I'll see you soon," Bree huffed as she fought to keep her jealousy at bay and soon walked off without any confirmation. Bree's actions were beginning to feel more like that of a girlfriends, he needed to have a talk with her later.

"You like classical music?" Bella asked as she turned away from her Ipod speaker dock.

"Yes. I have a very eclectic taste in music. Debussy is a favorite," he replied back.

"Perfect… I do too on both accounts. The music will help us both relax while I work," she said as she handed him bottled water.

"Hey uh, I'm sorry about Bree…she can be a bit-"

"Don't worry about it… she's just looking out for you," Bella replied only believing that was half true.

_Right._

Edward thought to himself sarcastically.

"Right now I need to ask you some questions, so please humor me. Let's start with your full name," she said as she grabbed a small flashlight.

"Edward Cullen and yours?" he said.

Bella smirked as she stood in front of him. He could suddenly smell the sweetest aroma of jasmine mixed with leather and a little bit of gun powder. He sniffed the air between them discreetly again.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Please follow the light. Your uh… Bree, back in the garage called you Anthony," she probed as she checked for dilation of the pupils.

_Shit._

Edward thought to himself, he didn't realize Bree had slipped up again. He also didn't want Bella assuming that he was with Bree but then again how would he go about explaining what they were or for that matter why he even had to explain the situation to her to begin with.

"Ah, ya it's a nickname? But please call me Edward," he recovered after sounding unsure.

_Idiot! And you call yourself and actor._

Edward rolled his eyes at his inward monologue.

"Birthday?" She asked as she then grabbed a huge syringe and filled it with clear liquid. He couldn't help but swallow hard.

"Uh…"

"It's just saline to flush out the wounds, see there is no needle on the end. Birth date?" she asked again. Edward breathed a sigh of relief.

"June 20, 1981 and yours?" Edward figured if she was going to ask him questions then he was too. He'd done it in the past with nosy reporters. He knew asking a woman her birth date was always a no no but he was curious. She looked like she could be early to mid 20's and right now she was smirking at him.

"Ballsy. Hold this against your head, right here so the solution doesn't end up all over the place," she said as she placed a bowl like item that fit perfectly with the contour of his head.

He held it in place as she wrapped a fresh towel over his shoulders. She then began flushing the blood and glass off him. He let out a small hiss.

"Sorry, I won't be able to numb it until it's thoroughly cleaned out. And I'm two years older than you," she said as she continued to flush the area clean. He raised an eyebrow at her clever way of not disclosing the actual date but yet surprised she didn't tell him to go fuck himself.

"Can you tell me your parents' names? Siblings?" she asked as Edward tried to focus on the beautiful doe eyed angel in front of him instead of the pain in his head.

"Uh…" Edward was a little uneasy talking about his family he always did pride himself on keeping his personal life personal.

"Look, I … you might have a mild concussion so I need to know if you're suffering any memory loss, if it makes you uncomfortable you can tell me your friends' names?" she replied sincerely.

"Sorry. I … it's just," Edward took a breath.

_Fuck it!_

"Esme…. And Carlisle, are my parents and they've been married for 35 years. I have three sisters their names are Tanya she's the oldest, then Charlotte, and then Angela, and well me, I'm the baby," he replied as he smiled a genuine smile at recalling his family and the hell those women put him through growing up. This of course made Bella smile at the sight.

_Boy how his eyes sparkle_.

"You?" Edward asked as Bella refilled the syringe with saline again.

"My mom's name is Ranee and my dad's name is Charlie, surprisingly they've been married the same amount of years. My brother Peter is the oldest. I'm the second oldest, well by 7 minutes. I have a twin brother named Jasper, and then there's Alice the baby. She was actually adopted when she was 15, now she's 25 and honestly the best sister I could ask for. Close your right eye, I'm going to clean the area around it now," she began washing off the rest of the blood and glass. She couldn't understand why she was telling a complete stranger about her personal life, it just came out.

"Now be honest, is your vision still blurry?" She asked as she gently patted the area dry with another fresh towel once she was done.

"A little, it's better since the accident," he said as he looked into her eyes again. She looked at him and smiled.

"Good, now can you give me an account of what happened? What you remember?" she asked as she emptied the bowl into the sink.

"The tires locked up, we fishtailed, the car slammed into a tree on my side and well, then I was out. When I came to, I… we were attacked," he replied with a monotone voice. He was still having a tough time dealing with what happened. But the worst part was those dark evil eyes.

"Edward….Edward can you hear me? Look me in the eye," Edward from a distance could hear a voice calling him and when he realized it was Bella his eyes focused on her worried eyes.

"Bella?"

"There you are, you worried me for a second. Where did you-"

"What was that thing back at the car?" He asked her just now realizing that at no point in time was she freaking out. He figured she would have had a better vantage point than any of them.

His conclusion was proven correct when her face grew serious and quickly looked away. She resumed her work of filling up two smaller syringes and this time with needles on the end.

"Are you allergic to any medications? Also I need to know what you're currently taking?" She ignored his question.

"I want to know what that thing was?" Edward asked once more his voice raised an octave.

"What do you want me to tell you, it was a wild animal. The snow was coming down really good, plus you were just in an accident, and in shock," Bella shot back.

"Don't give me that. The truth. I want the truth," Edward rushed out.

"The truth was there were too many things going on for you to know what the hell you saw. Plus you had a massive adrenaline rush causing the neurons in your brain to fire off-"

"Enough!" Edward shouted angrily. Bella flinched startled by his anger and stopped what she was doing for a minute. Gone was their relaxed banter.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Bella asked as she saw the look of sheer determination in his eyes.

"Nope," was Edward's stubborn reply.

"Well then I hope you enjoy disappointment then," and with that Bella not so gently pricked Edward in the head with the syringe. He let out a hiss as he looked at Bella's unremorseful eyes.

"Now tell me what you're allergic to and what medication you're on?" she replied curtly. Edward resigned himself for now but knew it was far from over.

"I'm not allergic to anything," He huffed as he looked away from her.

"Medications?" she probed. That was a subject Edward wasn't interested in sharing with her but the not so stubborn part of him knew she needed it.

Bella let out a sigh and stopped what she was doing and looked him seriously in the eye's, of course she had to gently pull his chin toward her so he'd look her in the eyes.

"Look, I won't judge and I won't tell anyone. This is important. If I give you something that will counteract with the drugs you may be taking it could mean nasty side effects or death. So please," she said with sincerity again all traces of anger gone.

Edward was so ashamed of himself in that moment because for the longest time he'd lied to everyone even his three doctors but for some reason, with her he didn't want to lie. Not this time.

"OxyContin, Vicodin, Valium, Xanax, Restoril and Unisom," he replied with a monotone voice. Bella's heart sank at the look of shame in his eyes. He may have tried to seem disconnected but his eyes told all. And in that moment he may not have known but she understood him.

"Thank you. Milligrams?" she asked as she went back to pricking him with the syringe. He mumbled off the dosages.

"Thank you. Sorry about the pain, in order to numb the area around the cuts unfortunately I need to stab you a dozen times," she replied trying to lighten the mood again. The corner of Edward's lips twitched slightly.

"I'm using Lidocaine to numb you and then I'll stitch up the cuts that need it. As for the cuts around your temple and eye, I think the best way to close them up is with super glue. They won't leave scars. As for your leg you have two deep gashes but the bleeding stopped and so it should be no problem stitching them up."

She finished numbing him up and soon began stitching up his wounds. He could feel her hot breath over his skin. It gave him goose bumps.

"Bella…" Edward said hoarsely. He quickly cleared his throat in embarrassment.

"Yes Edward?" she asked him as she tilted his head a little more for a better angle.

"By chance were you at the Lodge last night, uh singing?" he asked as he waited on her response.

"How did…yes," she replied as she looked at him.

"I was there last night, I couldn't make out your face it was so dark but your voice. I recognized it," he said.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you. It was really dark in there but that's how I like it," she replied with a soft smile.

Edward smiled at the sight of her eye's crinkling.

"You were good, really good. I enjoyed it."

"Thank you," she replied shyly, Edward saw her skin slightly flush up which was a first. He found he liked it.

"Edward, when I'm done I will give you ice because of the Hematoma you have on your right temple…"

"A what?"

"Sorry, it means a bruise. Even after all this time the doctor speak still lingers. Anyway, ice it for 20 minutes every 2 to 4 hours for the rest of the day to help the swelling. Also I'd stick to non-solids today just in case you get a bout of dizziness and end up puking. Also I want you to rest but I will have someone wake you ever half hour to an hour for the rest of the day. It sucks I know I just, we're out here alone so at the first sign that something's not right I need to know. Another thing…. I can give you a higher milligram of some pain meds because anything mild probably won't do the job. Now be honest with me, how often do you take these pills and do you take them all at once?" Bella asked quietly as she began stitching up his leg.

"To be honest I've been weaning off of them but I'm having hard time with the Oxy and the Vicodin and one of the sleeping pills. I only drink it if I'm at my wits end with the insomnia."

"Where you on anything last night when you were drinking?"

"No… typically if I want to drink I won't use the pills," Edward replied honestly for some reason. He still couldn't understand it. It was always such a sensitive topic. He was well aware that the dangerous cocktail prescribed to him was in all essence the same cocktail that had been killing off some of the most beloved actors and musicians in Hollywood.

"You seem like a smart guy and I'm sure you've heard it before but just be careful. The pills you're taking are deadly together at the right dosage. The combo of pain meds, sleeping pills, and anti-anxiety pills all have similar side effects and together work to suppress the central nervous system and cause respiratory depression essentially killing you. As your doctor right now I'm obligated to warn you," she said with no judgment in her eye's which was a first for Edward.

"Much appreciated but trust me, I'm well aware."

"Take this for now and please don't take any of your medication tonight, especially sleeping pills. Just let me know if you need another for any reason, I'll give you some more."

And with that the topic was closed as Bella finished stitching Edward up. They stayed silent both going over everything that had happened. The music really was relaxing and helped ease a bit of the tension in the room.

Edward was going to break the silence when he was interrupted.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Edward turned to see Bree coming down the large set of stairs.

"Fine actually better than fine," Edward mumbled as his eyes began to grow heavy. He was just now beginning to feel the effects of the pills.

_Man those are strong__… need me to get some._

He felt like he was flying. He moaned when he felt fingers run through his hair on the opposite side of his wounds. When he opened his eyes he saw a smiling Bree.

_What the? Where did Bella go…_

"Okay all done. Don't take a bath until these stitches come out which will be 7 to 14 days just depends. When you shower please try to avoid getting the stitches on your leg from getting wet. The ones in your scalp can't be helped but just don't hold your head under the spray for any long period…. He'll….every….can't remember…" Bella's voice began to drift off as the high was really beginning to set into Edward's system.

Before long Edward could feel movement and when he opened his eye's Emmett was smiling down at him.

"Man he's high as a kite," Emmett mumbled as he helped Edward upstairs and into bed.

"Mmmm…" was Edward's response he felt as though he was in a dream. And then before long a thick blanket was placed over him as he drifted away.

Edward woke with a headache and a funky taste in his mouth. The room was dark except for a glow in the corner. His eyes focused on the weak looking fire. The room was growing chilly. He looked over at the clock on the nightstand. It read 4:11 a.m.

_Where the hell am I?_

He thought to himself, his mind was a bit foggy. Eventually it hurt more to think about it as he could no longer ignore the pressure in his bladder. He climbed out of bed and groaned as pain shot up his leg.

Everything began to come back in flashes. He realized that his loss of time was from some kind of medically induced high. Flashes of dreams and memories trickled together in a euphoric haze. First he'd be in the snow with the boys drinking beers, next he'd be in a strange bed while Bella or Emmett asked him questions, then he'd be back to seeing dark creatures in the woods, and then back to hearing a hauntingly soulful voice singing. None of it made sense.

As he made his way to the bathroom that was luckily in the bedroom he suddenly heard a snore coming from the bed. When he looked back he saw Bree sleeping with her sleeping mask and some freakishly green stuff on her face. He couldn't help but shiver.

_Hmmm, this is going to be a problem._

Edward wasn't one to share a bed with a woman regardless of whether or not he was sleeping with her. It sent the wrong message so he'd always make it clear not only verbally but also physically by not indulging in relationship type situations like falling asleep together after sex. Plus he was a light sleeper.

Once he was done in the bathroom. His stomach released a deep rumble indicating he was starving. He tossed another few logs into the fire so the room would heat up again and then made his way into the dark hallway.

He looked down one way and then down another. He couldn't remember how the hell he even got to the bedroom let alone his way back to the kitchen. Eventually he chose to go right and immediately stubbed his town on small table.

"Fuck," he hissed as he thankfully didn't knock anything down. He could make out a lamp and quickly switched it on illuminating the area in a dim light.

After getting his bearings he proceeded down the hallway until he finally found the stairs. The area actually opened up so as he looked over the rail he saw the huge living room and kitchen down below. He switched on the dimmer on the wall which then gave him some more light along the staircase.

He made his way gently down the stairs to avoid pulling the stitches on his leg. After what felt like ten minutes he was down the stairs and making his way to the kitchen. The fire in the fireplace had gone out leaving the area very cold.

As he open the stainless still refrigerator he saw a Tupperware bowl with his name on it so he grabbed it. Inside was chicken soup and not the kind that came from a can. As he waited for the microwave to heat it up he heard something approaching him. Without thinking he grabbed a big chef knife that sat with five others along the wall. He couldn't see anything but could hear it getting closer.

He slowly walked around the island and almost jumped when he saw it was a dog. He'd never seen him before and then remembered hearing Bella say something about having a few dogs.

The dog was a red lab and as he approached him his tail began to wag. Before Edward knew it the dog was licking his fingers.

"Hey there fella' what's your name?" he said as he bent forward to scratch his head. The dog sat right on his feet and continued to wag his tail. Edward reached for his collar and read the name.

"Otis… Well ain't you just the friendliest dog," he said to the dog who responded to his name. He was pulled back when he heard the microwave ding. And then went to hunt down a spoon.

He couldn't help the moan that passed his lips as he took the first sip. It was so delicious he knew Bella made it because no else knew how to cook except for him and that was only because he was such a mama's boy growing up he never missed the chance to help his mom in the kitchen.

This chicken soup was different from anything he'd ever had. It had chunky pieces of some kind of squash, carrots, zucchini, small little corn on the cob pieces, chicken and hominy. He continued to devour his hot soup.

_What is that oregano? _

Edward looked down as he felt a nudge on his leg. He saw Otis watching him with his soft wanting eyes and then lick his lips. For some reason he looked around and then looked back down to the dog.

"Okay buddy, I'll give you some. Not too sure if your mom wants me too but who can say no to those eyes," Edward said as he gave the dog a piece of chicken minus the bones. Edward couldn't help reminisce about his old pal Max. He was a boxer and had him for five years until one day he was hit by a car. The neighbors told him Max must have got out of the back yard, either way it broke his heart. A year later and he still couldn't bring himself to get another dog.

After they finished up his soup Otis began to walk off.

"Where you off to buddy?" he asked as he followed the dog down a dark hallway. As he continued to follow the dog he could hear music playing. Eventually he reached a door that was opened just a crack a soft glowing light poured out. He watched as Otis made his way in and so he followed him knowing full well he probably shouldn't.

_A library?_

Edward took in the spacious room as he saw shelves of books that ran all the way up to the ceiling. As he made his way deeper into the room he eventually saw a huge fireplace and a couple of comfy tan looking couches. On the table sat a glass with only a splash of golden liquid in it, an empty bottle of malt whisky, an ashtray with many cigarette buds, and an Ipod softly playing Leah Siegel's "Human".

As he made his way around the couch he saw Bella curled up in a ball. Her beautiful long locks washed over the pillow as she snuggled deeper into a thick blanket. She looked peaceful despite the evidence that showed she'd been crying. He couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she looked as the orange glow from the fire illuminated her face. Without thinking he reached out his hand but stopped when he heard a deep growl.

His head jerked toward the fireplace where Jake and another dog lay on a huge pillow staring at him. The other dog was completely white and looked like a wolf as well. Jake released another low growl as in warning not to harm his master.

Otis who had somehow climbed up onto the couch with Bella got up and made his way over to Edward. He sat at his feet again and licked his fingers. Eventually causing the other two dogs to go back to sleep.

"Thanks Otis," Edward said as he scratched his ear. He knew he totally just vouched for him.

Edward looked back over at the mysterious brunette who saved his life and who showed no inkling of recognition of who he was. He didn't want to come off as creepy so he decided to just throw in a few logs into the fire for Bella mindful of Jake's complete awareness of him even though his eyes were closed. He then turned off the music and gave a silent goodnight and went off to his own bed.

Music:

Debussy "Clair De Lune"

Chopin "Nocturne No. 20 in C sharp Minor"

Leah Siegel's "Human"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Don't forget there is picture's if you like.

This story is M rating for a reason: drug use, violence, bad language and most certainly lemons and all that good stuff. For mature audiences only so if you ain't old enough, don't read please.

**Disclaimer: I'm covering my ass here… I don't own Twilight or any of the characters****. They belong to the lovely and talented Stephanie Meyer. And just in case I don't own any of the music that will be talked about, they belong to my favorite and oh so talented musical artists. **

I have no Beta so I'm sorry if you find errors. This one's a long one. Enjoy or not.

Chapter 4:

Edward was running through the woods at top speed. He could hear something gaining on him but he didn't dare look over his shoulder. Suddenly his nightmare began to change of that of pleasure. He no longer was trapped in the woods of Alaska running for his life. He let out a loud moan as he felt warm wet heat encircle his now prominent erection. His mind conjured up some doe colored eyes and long wavy brown hair. Her hair was messy as she wore nothing but a blue button down shirt that was only closed by a few buttons. Her face began to take shape.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

He let out another moan as his hand trailed down to the source of pleasure. Instantly he threaded his fingers through long hair and began to increase the speed he wanted. He opened his eyes and then realized he wasn't actually dreaming. He looked down to see Bree with his cock in her mouth.

"Fuck," he groaned at the feel of her warm mouth wrapped around his length but in the same time he didn't want this, not anymore especially when he was fantasizing about brown eyes. What to do? It was practically unnatural for a man to remove a woman from his cock. But thankfully he groaned in relief and slight annoyance when he heard a knock on the door.

"Bree, Bree… stop," he panted as he struggled with himself to remove her from him. She looked pissed.

"Are you fucking serious right now? Let them knock…" she said looking back down at his erection. Edward quickly sat up and yanked his pants back up as someone knocked again.

"Ed… Ed man you up yet?"

Edward let out a breath as he heard Emmett's voice. Edward couldn't help but look down at his erection.

_Yup!_

"Go away Emmett!" Bree yelled. Edward took a deep breath and willed his boner to go away.

"I'm not waiting any longer I need to check on him Bree!" Emmett said back through the door also annoyed. It was already 8:21 in the morning and he couldn't wait another hour to check on Edward. He'd spent the better half of last night awake because he was worried sick for him; even after having the best sex he's had since his trip with Rose.

Edward climbed out of bed and managed to make his way over to the door ignoring Bree's glare and words of sheer annoyance.

"Hey man," Edward said as he opened the door for Emmett to come in.

"Hey how you feeling?" Emmett said as he barged right into the room completely ignoring a pissed off Bree as she brushed on past them and out the room.

"Just fine."

"Whoa what's up her ass?" Emmett laughed not really giving a shit if he interrupted something or not.

"Not me that's for sure," Edward said as she sat on the bed. Emmett raised his brow.

"I'm going to have to sleep somewhere else, this isn't going to work for me," Edward said as he gestured to the bed. Emmett laughed.

"There's no other rooms unless you bunk with Mike and you know how he's grabby. Oh wait, perhaps you can bunk with _Bel-la_. Did you know she's the girl from the other night, the one you kept ogling at the bar," he laughed out.

"What? I wasn't ogling her."

"Right and I don't like Rose's big tits. Please bro it was so obvious, not to mention you did it again yesterday. And don't get me started on how you were acting when you were higher than a junkie on Sunset Boulevard," Emmett began laughing.

"What? What the fuck did I do?" Edward said with alarm trying really hard to recall what he did which of course made Emmett laugh harder.

"Dude you should see your face right now. Hey!" Emmett yelled when Edward threw a pillow at him.

"Chill out it wasn't so bad, you just rambled a bit. None of it made sense, every now in then you'd say beautiful or the word doe. A couple times you ran your fingers in Bella's hair and tried to sniff her but she was cool about it man. We all know you were fucking stoned," Emmett replied with a smirk.

Edward couldn't believe what he was hearing he was completely mortified.

"Dude what's the big deal anyway? I mean you were out of it. Plus the girl is fucking hot man and cool as fuck… why you acting like you're not interested? Mike's been flirting with her since yesterday. It's actually pretty funny to watch since it's so obvious she's not interested but still he won't quit," Emmett laughs.

This caused Edward to perk up at the mention of Mike's persistence. He was always great with the ladies, he couldn't help but think how long until she did give into his advances.

_What the fuck does it matter to you?_

"I'm not saying she's not hot, I mean anyone with eyes can see that it's just… you know me man. I don't do the whole… and we're here for only a short time so why waste time pursuing someone that-"

"Whoa dude what are you talking about? I didn't say marry the girl, all I'm saying is have a little fun with her. She knows you're on vacation so if she's down she won't expect you to leave your number," Emmett replied wondering what was up with his friend.

"I-"

"Knock, knock," Rose said as she interrupted the two.

"Hey babe," Emmett said making his way over to her.

"Hey. So how's the invalid?" she said with a small smile in Edward's direction.

"Hey, I'm perfectly fine. My body's a bit soar and my head feels a bit foggy but other than that just great," Edward said as he stood up.

"Good to hear. Look Bella wants to check up on you, should I send her up?"

"Uh, just give me about 15 minutes to shower," Edward replied running his fingers gently through his dirty hair that was encrusted with dried blood and saline solution.

"Alright… Also Bella gave you something to wrap around your leg to keep the stitches dry. It's on the counter in the bathroom. And hurry up Bella is making breakfast, man that girl can cook. I'm thinking about having her teach me a few things since we'll be stuck here for awhile."

"Hell yes!" Emmett replied enthusiastically.

"Did you tell him yet?" Rose said looking over at Emmett.

"Uh no I was getting there-" Emmett began.

"Tell me what?"

"Uh well, we might be stuck her for a week or two. Bella called some of her friends from a little town called La Push. They said that the blizzard is going to hit hard tonight and possibly continue for the next few days. Once it's done they'll send a tow over to get our car but only if and when the roads are clear, plus the rental place told us it might take some time for them to get a replacement sent over to us. Not many towns around here have rental places with Range Rover's if you catch my drift," Emmett replies.

"Oh…" Edward didn't know what to say or feel. A part of him was bummed at the idea of having to put the trip off a bit but then another part was a bit excited despite the circumstances. He'd never been stuck in a blizzard before and there was also the idea of being trapped in a house with a certain curvy brunette that added to the appeal.

"No problems man, Bella's really _accommodating_. She said we're welcome to anything we _want_. Just something to think about Edward," Emmett said as he arched one of his eyebrows at Edward mischievously and then gave Edward a pat on the back a little to roughly causing Edward to gasp in pain.

"Oops sorry man, well hurry up and we'll see you down there," Emmett replied as he stepped out of the room with Rose.

Edward quickly turned and looked out the window. It was no longer snowing but he could tell it snowed quite a bit over night he couldn't believe that it was only just the beginning. He quickly gathered up some clothes to change into and made his way into the bathroom. He took a couple of his own pain meds and went about his daily routine. The bathroom was a decent size that had two sinks, a large mirror, a tub big enough for two and a large shower made of stone that had a glass walls.

"Oh fuck yes!" he sang in joy when he noticed the different shower head settings.

He doubled checked the wrap on his leg and then proceeded to take a hot shower. He groaned as his muscles began to relax under the pulsing jets.

Eventually relaxation turned into arousal and his dream from the morning came to mind. But instead of seeing Bree sucking him off it was a sea of brown hair and doe chocolaty eyes looking up at him. He groaned as he took his erection into his right hand and began to pump himself slowly at first. As he began to create more images of the slender but curvy brunette his fist tightened its grip as he pumped harder and faster, making sure to rub over the head of his cock.

In no time at all he grunted his release as her name hung from the tip of his tongue. Eventually he pulled away from the wall and turned off the water. He realized he hadn't grabbed a towel so he made his way out of the shower. Along the other wall was a huge cabinet, so he figured the towels would be in there. When he opened the door he found only bathroom toiletries but no towels.

_Wh__ere the-?_

He looked around but to no avail so he made his way out of the room when he heard a knock at the door.

"I'm coming," Edward replied loudly as he searched the area for towels. As he spotted a pile of them in the lounge chair he heard a gasp. He quickly turned around and found Bella standing there with her mouth gapping and eyes wide.

He watched as her eyes slowly perused his naked wet flesh from his broad shoulders down his perfectly sculpted pecks and then down his abs until her eyes grew wider upon reaching the holy land. He noticed her eyes dilate and her breathing pick up.

Edward was shocked and intrigued by her reaction that he completely just stood there frozen.

"Uh…I… oh God, I'm so so sorry…I should," Bella replied incoherently.

That was exactly what this hot specimen of a man did to her, make her incoherent to the point where she couldn't even speak let alone look away. The man was above average, not freakishly huge like a porn star but just perfect not to mention it'd been a long time since she saw a man with so many sculpted tight muscles.

She quickly squeezed her eyes shut and began to back out of the room away from the stunned looking man before her. This of course finally caused Edward's brain to start working as he quickly snatched a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"Wait! Don't go…oh watch out!" he exclaimed as she stumbled her wait out of the room and tripped over Bree's clothes. The woman was a slob always throwing her things about the room.

"Shit!" Bella yelled as her ass made contact with the wood floor and then bumped her head against the wall.

"Oh fuck are you okay?" Edward asked worriedly as he crouched down over Bella. He quickly moved his hands over to her head to check for bumps.

_Wow her hair is so soft._

Bella's eyes snapped up to Edwards worried ones. He was so close to her she could smell a freshly showered Edward and something else, something that was purely him and purely man.

"Ow," she flinched as he touched a sensitive spot on her head.

"Sorry," he said as he finally looked into her eyes. He was so close to her all he had to do is lean in a bit more and he'd be kissing her.

_God his eyes are so green._

"No, I'm sorry…I should have waited for you to open the door," she said hypnotized by his tense stare. Edward moved his eyes down to her lips, they were so plump.

"I thought I heard you say come in and-" she rambled on embarrassed for walking in on him but not feeling the least bit sorry about it.

"Its' okay… I couldn't find the towels and-" Edward said as he looked back up into her doe eyes.

"Yeah I gave your girlfriend a fresh stack yesterday since this room didn't have any. I should go so you can, uh-"

"She's not my girlfriend," Edward cut in abruptly causing Bella to flinch again. She quickly diverted her eyes away and began to stand. Edward reluctantly removed his hands from her hair down to her elbows to help her up.

He could see that the wheels were turning in her mind but he had no idea what she may be thinking. He then couldn't ignore her fit little body. She was wearing dark grey Yoga Capri's with a light grey crew neck sweater which exposed her very sexy collarbone and left shoulder and black sports bra strap. His eyes then fixated on her prominent nipples.

"Uh, I can wait downstairs," Bella said as her eyes took in his abs and chest once again completely unaware of him ogling her breasts. But she did manage to focus enough to see bruising. Without thinking yet again she reached out and ran her fingers along the bruise across his chest and over his ribs.

Edward's breath hitched in surprise as he felt hot tingles where her fingertips explored. Bella also felt it but quickly jerked her hand away when she felt his muscles tense up.

_Stupid! What are you doing Bella?_

She cleared her throat and fixed her eyes up at his.

"Bruising… uh, the seatbelt… doesn't look so bad," she said as she fought the small smile creeping up her face. She looked away from him. This of course caused Edward's sexy crooked smirk to make an appearance.

"Yeah it's not too bad… not bad at all. Listen why don't you just wait here while I go change in the restroom, unless of course you want to catch the next showing right now?" he said playfully causing Bella to let out a melodic laugh.

"I might have to take you up on that but then it won't be a surprise when I walk in on you again. Takes the fun out of it," she replied back with a smile as she looked over at him again.

"Really? Well let's see about that," he said as he reached down pretending to take off the towel just so he could see her reaction. She let out a gasp and reached for his hand to keep him from disrobing again. She couldn't be held accountable for whatever she may or may not do if he took off the towel.

"What are you doing? Keep that on," she said with more laughter but was quickly distracted when her finger tips made contact with his hand and now the very V-shape crease on his lower abdomen.

She could feel his body heat and she was pretty sure she heard him whimper or it could possibly have been her. Edward's cocky smirk quickly disappeared as he felt his now _growing_ problem. Bella jerked her hand away and shook her head to clear it as she swallowed deeply.

"Uh… I'll be back," he said over his shoulder as he rushed to the restroom and slammed the door. Bella stood there embarrassed at his abrupt exit but in the same time grateful. She not only walked in on him but she was practically molesting him as well. He needed clothes, lots and lots of clothes.

Bella quickly turned around and took in the room. There was woman's clothes, well Bree's clothes thrown everywhere along with shoes. The dresser already had Bree's make-up, perfumes and other belongings all over it.

_Jesus, how can one woman get this place that messed after one day?_

She then noticed the blankets were all crumpled. Her mind couldn't help but wonder what exactly happened in that bed to make the sheets so crumpled. She quickly shook her head to clear those thoughts, it wasn't her concern. Even despite Edward claiming they were not an item it was clear that there was something there.

Inside the bathroom Edward wasn't much better. He was thinking of all the vilest things he could think of. Not even five minutes ago did he whack off like a horny teenage boy, something he hasn't had to do in a long time, and yet there he was with another fucking boner.

_Oh God did she see it?_

When Edward managed to get his head back in the game and dressed he made his way out of the bathroom. Bella was looking out the window.

"Hey, I'm all ready for you now doc," he replied as his eyes yet again zeroed in on her plump ass. He quickly looked up as Bella turned around.

"Please just call me Bella. Your friend Mike keeps calling me that and well, I haven't been one in… in a while," she said trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Sorry…Do you mind if I ask why you're not anymore? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to I'm just…"

"No, I'm sorry I don't mean to be a bitch… it's just, my heart wasn't in it anymore I guess."

"Lose a patient?" Edward guessed; his father was a well known cardiologist. He remembers when his father once considered quitting when he lost his first young patient that was only thirteen years old.

"Uh…yeah I guess you can say that," she replied back as she looked everywhere but at him. 

"I'm sorry and say no more," he said softly.

"Okay so let me check you out again…" Bella quickly grew embarrassed at what she said, "Look at you…uh wait I mean… you know what I mean right-"

"Relax I know what you mean," Edward said with a laugh. She was so cute when she was flustered.

"Sorry… so you feeling better today?" She asked as she began to examine his head injury.

"Yeah, I did have a headache this morning but I took one of my Vicodin's… No offense the stuff you gave me was great but honestly I feel like yesterday was some weird dream it was like I was on shrooms or something. Oh and by the way sorry if I, Emmett told me I was, that I-"

"Relax, you were a complete gentleman…okay maybe a little strange but hey all you did was smell me, I've had patients that have been grabby and well once I had this guy lick me and then propose so ya, No worries," Bella said with a laugh.

"Oh… well at least I didn't lick you I guess," Edward said slightly embarrassed but now his mind couldn't help but remember the naughty fantasy he conjured up in the shower earlier.

"Uh heads up you might want to get your friends cell phone, Emmett and Mike, ya they took a ton of pictures of you in your… well inebriated state. They had a grand old time," Bella said as she was now looking down at his leg.

"Fuckers," Edward murmured, Bella laughed as she grabbed supplies to clean his leg.

"Well everything looks good. I left you some extra gauze and peroxide in the bathroom vanity so you can clean the area a couple times a day if you can. Also I'll leave the bandage off so the stitches can air out now. Let me know if anything appears to be wrong or you have more pain. The area will bruise and then turn yellowish, just let me know if it gets red or swollen. While you were out of it I shot you up with antibiotics as well to fight any possible infection but the wounds can still get infected so watch for that," Bella said as she finished up.

"Thanks, I mean thank you for everything and also letting a bunch of strangers into your house. Especially since I hear we're going to be invading your space for awhile," Edward said with sincerity as Bella stood up.

"Yeah no problem. Around here, it won't take long for you to freeze to death I won't have that on my conscience. Look I made breakfast, you should go down there before the big guy eats it all, he was already having thirds when I made my way over," she said with a smirk. She was about to turn around and leave him.

"Thanks, uh where are you going?" Edward rushed out nervously.

"Burn off some energy," she replied over her shoulder.

_Especially after seeing you naked and wet- Oh God!_

Bella suddenly felt her cheeks heat up. Edward arched his eyebrow but couldn't help the dirty images that played in his mind.

"Like I told your friends I have a workout room downstairs to which you're all welcome to use. But you might want to take it easy."

"Yeah thanks."

"No problem, I'll see you later," she said as she hastily walked out of the room. Edward sat on the bed and exhaled.

First things first he needed to jerk off one more time and then change rooms.

~0~0~0~

"Hey Edward, you in here man?"

Edward startled and dropped the book on the sleeping dog's head causing Otis to groan. Otis had taken a strong liking to Edward and now followed him everywhere.

"Oh sorry buddy… Yeah Em I'm in here," he said as he rubbed Otis's head that was resting on his lap.

After he had some very delicious breakfast that consisted of pancakes, bacon, sausage and eggs he wasn't in the mood to socialize or go exploring. His body was still achy and his head still felt kind of foggy and thankfully Bree had been giving him the silent treatment since she heard Edward moved all his things into Mike's room. If anything he was grateful for the quiet because he knew it wouldn't last.

"Hey man what you doing here in the library all by yourself? You feeling okay?" Emmett said worriedly as he sat down on the big sofa and started petting Otis.

Yesterday Bella had spoken to him and all his friends when Edward was passed out. She had asked everyone to keep an eye on him and at any point that Edward wasn't acting himself to alert her right away. Emmett was personally aware of how head injuries can be very dangerous considering he'd had a few back in his competing days. Plus Emmett felt kind of guilty since he crashed the car and listened to Mike.

"Yeah I'm just a bit tired is all… she has a great collection of books," Edward said as he looked around the room. He'd spent all morning in there going through all the rows of books.

"Okay just checking. You haven't really said much today. The girls have been doing girly shit all morning and now want to watch movies so they're in the entertainment room setting it up. Trip out on this, the girl has a least five of your movies and as of yet hasn't figured out who you are. But then again we can't blame the girl you look like shit man and you're gonna need a serious shave soon. Anyway won't it be funny if we asked her to sit with us and then play one of your movies… she'd probably freak if she knew Anthony Mason was in her home," Emmett said with a laugh.

"Yeah not going to happen, wait she has five of my movies? Which ones?" Edward asked suddenly curious. Emmett arched a brow.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emmett said teasingly, "Come on hang with us for a bit."

"Actually I think I'll stay. This book is good and I'm thinking about taking a nap," Edward said as he picked up the book from the floor.

"Suit yourself," Emmett said as he stood up.

"Oh hey Em can you toss in a couple more logs into the fire for me?" Edward asked as he got comfortable again on the couch causing Otis to groan from all the movement.

"Yeah no problem man," Emmett said as he quickly did as he was requested.

"Hey Em, can I ask you something?"

"Sure bro."

"Yesterday… do you recall what that thing was, that attacked us?" Edward asked seriously. Emmet turned to look at Edward.

"I don't know. Honestly all I saw was thick dark fur and claws, I didn't really get a clear picture of what it was I was too busy freaking out. I've snowboarded down steep mountains, surfed huge waves in Hawaii, I've sky dived more times than I can count and nothing I mean nothing has scared me more than whatever the hell that thing was. We think it may have been a bear man, a freaking bear, it was so huge. At least that's what Bella say's. I mean what else could it have been?" Emmett said as he remembered yesterday's events.

"Yeah… maybe," Edward replied disappointedly. He knew that whatever that thing was, it was no bear he'd seen a bear first hand once on a movie set awhile back. So there was no denying that it wasn't a bear but how can he back that up if no one else saw what he saw.

"Okay well I better get back. Hey later you should join us Bella has a freaking saloon here man, she's seriously packin' a lot of booze. Not to mention boxes and boxes of our favorite brew. Anywho we'll be playing pool later with some brewskies … so bring you're A-game," Emmett said as he made his way out of the library.

"Yeah maybe later," Edward said over his shoulder.

Thirty minutes into reading Edward's eyes began to get heavy as well as his head. Before long he was asleep to the sound of Otis's soft snores, the strong winds, and the crackling fire. That is until he heard movement causing him to jerk his head up.

Upon opening his eyes he saw the white dog from last night sitting right in front of him watching him.

"Uh… hello," Edward said with raspy voice. The dog continued to watch him. He heard more movement and looked over his shoulder to see Bella walking into the room with Jake. She was looking down into a book or something akin to a leather bound journal.

Jake immediately began to growl causing Bella to stop in her tracks and look up.

"Oh…Hi," she said awkwardly noticing she wasn't alone. She couldn't help replay images of him wet and naked, this of course caused her to feel suddenly very warm.

"Hi," he said back just as awkwardly while Jake continued to growl.

_Man that dog really doesn't like me._

"Jake тихий!" Bella commanded causing Jake to stop abruptly.

"Sorry he's a really good dog, he's just-"

"Protective," Edward finished.

"Yeah," she said looking down at Jake who kept his bright blue eyes on Edward.

"Are you speaking Russian to him?" Edward asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes. Not sure if you've noticed but there's a lot of Russian influence here in Alaska," she said.

"Ah yes I read that Russian's migrated here around 1700's, fur trading with the Eskimos," Edward recalled from his many years of reading, Bella couldn't help but be slightly impressed.

"Yes well Jake here was trained by his previous owner's to only follow commands in Russian."

She smiled and made her way to the couch hesitantly. She sat on the opposite recliner.

"Aww so this is where you've been all day," Bella said with a smile toward Otis who glanced up her, his tail wagged at seeing her.

"Yeah he's been shadowing me all day," Edward said as he scratched behind Otis's ear.

"Hmmm, you must have given him food," she said teasingly.

"Uh…" Edward froze because that's exactly what he's been doing. He quickly looked up at Bella when she began laughing.

"Sorry, I won't give him anymore if-"

"Don't worry about it. Otis is pretty convincing."

"You have no idea," he laughed recalling how Otis kept nudging him all morning under the dining room table.

"So, I know that Otis is a Red lab but what are the other two? They look more wolf like," Edward began as he looked over at Jake and the white dog. They had settled on the large pillow next to the crackling fire.

"That's because they are wolves. Jake is a Timber Wolf and the white one is Blanca she's an Arctic Wolf. I adopted them both from a friend who's a vet and she owns a rescue shelter. They were too old to let lose in the wild and extremely bad shape when I got them. I had the money, the space and the time to care for them. Now they fit perfectly."

"They're beautiful dogs."

"Thank you. Jake was mistreated by his previous owners. They used him as a fighting dog. Blanca's owner's didn't realize that she'd get so big and before long they just kept her in the back yard chained up on a chain only a yard long. She was really emaciated when I got her and well Jake had a bad temper and some nasty battle wounds," Bella says softly as she looks over at them.

"Wow…. People suck but that's nothing new. What about this guy?" Edward said as he looks down at Otis.

"I got him when he was a pup. He's been the perfect dog to help those two over there adjust to normal living. But honestly all a dog really needs is some love and attention."

"Yeah he seems so in tuned with people. It makes me miss my dog. I had a boxer named Max. Some asshole ran him over and just left him there. My neighbor called me but by the time I got home he was gone," Edward let out a deep breath.

"Oh I'm sorry," Bella said sadly. She knew just how hard it was to lose someone regardless if it was a person or a pet.

"It's okay, I mean it's been a year and I think maybe I'm ready to adopt again."

Edward was all for rescuing animals that had been thrown away and abandoned. But this talk was kind of depressing him so he decided to change the subject.

"So… how do you do it out here? I mean living alone out here? Don't get me wrong it's beautiful and trust me I'm all for having my own alone time but it's just so cold not to mention that at any moment a bear can wonder up into your backyard," Edward said curious as to why a woman as small and beautiful as her could be holed up here. It was dangerous not to mention he'd heard about people growing depressed and restless under such wintery conditions.

"I admit it's not for everyone but I'm originally from Whitefish, Montana. I'm used to the cold and all the nature," she says with a laugh.

"By the time I was six I could ride a horse, fish, build a fire _with_ the supervision of my father of course, and snowboard."

"Wow so you're from Montana… what brought you here to Alaska?" Edward asked curiously. Bella's smile quickly began to fade.

"Uh… you don't have to answer-"

"A boy," Bella practically whispered as she looked down and away from Edward's soulful gaze but he'd heard it.

"Anyway, I'm used to living like this. Don't get me wrong I, I miss my family back in Montana and sometimes I'm so tired of the constant cold and the grey sky's but it's not always gloomy. If anything its beautiful here and…" Bella quickly stops and turns it around on Edward.

"Your friends told me yesterday that you all are traveling through the Alaskan Highway to Anchorage… how's the trip been so far? Before yesterday happened of course," Bella said with a smile.

"Before yesterday… I've loved it, I mean I still do. Alaska is so, it's so beautiful and so many parts of it are still not inhabited by people. It truly does hold many mysteries. I can definitely see the appeal especially the first time I ever saw the Northern lights…amazing."

"Why do I feel a 'but' coming on," Bella said noticing something wasn't all sunshine and daisies. Edward quirked an eyebrow at how astute she was.

"_But _I thought that this trip would just be me and the boys, this is the first time anyone has brought along anyone one else. We've been friends since we came out of the womb, we all came from a small town called Forks in Washington. We made a pact that even after high school graduation we'd still make time for each other. So when we could we'd plan out all these adventurous vacations which involved hitting the road mostly."

"Ah I see. Well life has a way of changing certain things I guess," Bella said looking down at the book on the table and quirked an eyebrow.

"Your reading 'Cheating Death: Amazing Survival Stories from Alaska'?" She asked as she looked at him in question, small smile fighting to creep onto her face.

"Uh, I found it fitting considering," Edward says with a laugh.

"It's pretty interesting, I like reading how something as beautiful as Alaska can be so dangerous. The stories are all about ordinary people going through and surviving something so extraordinary. I don't know…It's a bit morbid but at least now I got a story of my own," he says glancing up at a smiling Bella.

"To each his own," she says as she then bits her lip causing Edward to look down at her mouth. For a moment he studies the plumpness of her lip and how the bottom one is larger than the top one. Suddenly a loud fart erupts from the sleeping dog that's on Edward's lap.

The room quickly fills with laughter until Edward begins to smell a not so pleasant aroma.

"Oh God that's rank!" Edward says as he laughs and begins to fan the area with his hand. Otis just groans and goes back to ignoring the two laughing humans killing whatever moment they may have been having.

"Yeah well congratulations that's what you get for feeding him people food," Bella replies as she stands up with a laugh.

"Alright buddy no more food for you," Edward says as he looks down at the dog.

"You want a hot tea, or a coffee, perhaps hot cocoa, air freshner?" Bella asked with a smile.

"Uh… sure a hot cocoa sounds good and I can come with…" as he moves to stand up.

"No you don't have to, just relax and I'll be back," she says as she makes her way out of the room.

"No problem I need to stretch my legs, besides your dog knows how to clear a room," he says laughing as he follows right behind her.

He can't help but look down and admire how well her relaxed straight leg blue jeans look on her. He could tell they're worn from usage and not store bought jeans that already look worn. He liked how she was so casual with her Ramones tank top, grey sweater vest and cute little black leopard slippers.

_Oh God I'm turning into a girl_.

Either way he thought it was a breath of fresh air from all the designer clothes and runway model look-a-likes in L.A.. He himself was always a casual wear kind of guy. Give him some lose worn jeans, any of his favorite T-shirts like his Beastie Boys 'Get off my Dick' shirt, a flannel, beanie and some ray bans, converse and he's a happy man.

"You're not allergic to milk are you?" Bella asks suddenly as they round the kitchen.

"Uh…no," he says focusing back at her.

"Good, I like making my own cocoa with milk," she said as she began to pull the ingredients out.

"By the way thanks for the food. You're an excellent cook. The chicken soup was different from anything I've ever tried," Edward said as he watched her.

"Thanks, it was a Mexican Chicken Soup recipe. Cooking is kind of a big deal in my family. On the holidays my grandmother, my mom and all my aunts get together and cook and bake a feast," she says with pride.

"My family too, my mom loves cooking but for some reason none of my sister's really took to it well except Tanya. Anyway, since I was undoubtedly a mama's boy, like my sisters will tell you, I always helped her in the kitchen. And well now I enjoy cooking… unfortunately I don't always have the time for it," he says looking down at the counter upset by this fact.

He couldn't remember the last time he cooked himself a real meal. He'd been so busy and his hours have always been so off that his assistant always had food waiting for him.

"Well maybe you can start today…." Bella said as she took in his sad expression.

"What?" Edward said looking up as Bella poured hot cocoa into two mugs.

"Yeah if you'd like you can help me. I'm making beef stew with black beans and a fresh loaf of sourdough bread. You ever make beef stew?" she asked passing him a hot mug of cocoa.

"Honestly I can't remember, I mean my mom's made it and its' excellent but I can't remember the recipe."

"Well no problem, I have my own anyway. Actually I think I should start it now, I like to put it in the crock pot so that it cooks slowly. The meat just falls apart just right," Bella said as her stomach rumbled causing Edward to laugh.

"Sounds good, I'll help you," he said as Bella grabbed some homemade chocolate chip cookies she baked last night to have with the cocoa.

Before long the two began cooking as they listened to Bella's playlist of her favorite songs from Band of Horses like 'Detlef Schrempf' and 'The Great Salt Lakes'. Edward helped Bella chop up vegetables as they talked about random cooking experiments they've tried over the years. Both of them were not used to talking about their personal lives so they stayed away from anymore topics of that nature.

The two danced around the kitchen with perfect synchronicity. Like they both knew what the other wanted. She'd wash and peel potatoes he'd clean up the mess and chop them up. He'd wash the dishes she'd dry and put them away.

The two of them hadn't felt so free and so at ease in so long they'd almost forgot what that felt like. It reminded him of warmth, safety and comfort and the only time he ever felt like that was when he was back at home with his family in Washington.

They joked and teased one another occasionally tossing vegetables at each other which of course Otis kept from going to waste.

Once the stew was in the crock pot, the beans in the pot cooking away, the dough prepared and set aside to rise and the kitchen was cleaned Bella excused herself so she could take a nap. It was obvious to Edward that she hadn't slept well last night. And the last thing he wanted was to bring up the state in which he found her in the early morning.

Edward decided he'd take a nap as well since he was starting to feel tired. So he went back to the library and passed out on the couch.

~0~0~0~

"So look man I don't mind sharing the room with you but seriously not too sure about sharing the bed…" Mike replied from the doorway. Edward looked up at him from the mirror in the bathroom. After his long nap he went up to Mike's room to get ready for dinner. He'd hadn't slept so much in so long, he actually felt refreshed.

"Seriously don't worry about it, take the bed. There are other places to sleep in this house. The couch in the Library is big and comfy," he said as he tried to fix his bed hair unfortunately now it looked like sex hair but he'd never heard any complaints.

"I don't know man… I kind of feel fucked up about having you sleep on the couch," Mike said as he changed his shirt for a long sleeved sweater.

"Don't worry about it Mike."

"Hey you two bitches done getting pretty, dinner is ready," Emmett hollered from the bedroom door.

"Fuck you," Mike replied as he laughed. Edward quickly made his way out of the room and followed behind Emmett.

"Man I don't know what she made but it smells fucking awesome," Emmett replied.

"Its beef stew with black beans," Edward said messing with the sleeves of his grey sweater.

"What Fuck yes!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Let's get our drink on tonight… I can't stand another minute of Bree's-" Mike began but was cut off.

"What?"

They all turned when they heard Bree. She was coming out of her bedroom with Rosalie.

"Nothing," Mike quickly said.

"I heard my name, what were you three idiots talking about?" Bree said as she quirked her eyebrow.

"Nothing," replied all three guys in unison.

"Yeah well fuck you all, especially you. And don't even think about climbing back into my bed when you want to get laid," Bree said directly to Edward and then pushed her way down the stairs with Rose who was quietly laughing.

"Yeah that's what we've been dealing with since you moved your shit into my room," Mike said as Emmett let out a laugh.

_Fuck!__ Since when did I tell her we were a thing?_

"You know that hoe is full of shit right? You know even if you fucked her sister right in front of her she'd still let you hit it," Mike said as we they all quietly made their way down the stairs.

"No doubt man," Emmett replied under his breath.

Delicious aroma's wafted through the entire living space. As they made it down into the living room they could see Bella coming out of the dining room which was in a separate room right next to the kitchen. Sweet relaxing music from Iron & Wine was playing.

"Ah please sit everything is just about set. I just don't know what everyone will be drinking?" She said as she grabbed a basket of hot freshly baked bread.

"Here I'll help," said Rose. As Edward entered the dining room it was nice and warm from the toasty fire burning. Bella had set the table that sat eight and placed the hot stew in the middle and lit a few candles.

"This looks nice and smells terrific," Emmett said as he took one of the seats and everyone else followed. Rosalie came in with a few beers and a bottle of red wine.

"Is that Black Swan's Amber Ale?" Edward said as he noticed the beer Rosalie handed him.

"Oh can he even drink?" Rose said as she looked over at Bella completely ignoring Edward's indignant look.

"Yes, I can drink I only took two Vicodin's and that was in the morning…. I swear," he said as Rose quirked an eyebrow.

"He should be fine if he doesn't go overboard," Bella said as she poured herself a glass of wine, along with two other glasses for the girls.

"Fucking awesome ain't it. She also has a variety of different brews from Black Swan as well, you should check it out perhaps we can have like a beer tasting or something," Emmett said as he took a large pull from his beer. Black Swan was one of Edward's favorite breweries.

"Emmett I don't think that's a good idea…" Edward looked over at Bella who sat right across from him, "He will drink your home dry, trust me."

"What! No I won't besides wait till you see how much beer she has, I mean seriously you have a brewery here," Emmett said as he looked over at Bella who was handing Mike a bowl full of hot stew.

"Emmett!" Rose yelled embarrassed as she handed Emmett a bowl of stew as well. Edward couldn't help but shake his head.

"Don't worry about it. He's right I have a lot of beer but that's only because-"

"Because-" Emmett pushed as he poured a spoonful of black beans into his stew not noticing Bella's discomfort.

"Ow!" Emmett yelled as he felt a swift kick on the shin that came from Edward.

"You don't have to answer that. The girl like's beer, so what, you have a Frig at home that's sole purpose is to house a fuck ton of beer and Black Swan beer at that so…" Edward replied as Bella handed him a bowl of stew as well.

"But…" Emmett said with a mouthful of stew and bread.

"Hey it's fine, I didn't take offense. Honestly I don't mind him being so outspoken. It's just, my father sends the beer. Actually they send so much I don't get to drink it fast enough and not a lot of these small towns in Alaska get Black Swan so I give some to my friends around here."

"Dude wish my dad sent me beer," Mike said with a mouthful.

"Right," voiced Emmett.

"Look Bella I didn't mean to offend you really I wasn't trying to imply you were an alcoholic or something," Emmett replied as the rest of the table groaned, "It's just you have a lot of brew especially different kinds from Black Swan that I've never even heard of and well it just took me by surprise, so I'm sorry," Emmett finished.

Bella couldn't help but laugh. Emmett was seriously suffering from foot in mouth syndrome but he was harmless and completely oblivious. So she laughed and for that she thought what the hell.

"Not a problem Emmett, look since you seem to be such a fan I'll even let you take some of my private reserve…. Oh and I'll let my father know how much you like his brew," she said as she began to eat her soup. Edward's head suddenly shot up as a thought came to him.

_Swan.__ Montana._

"That would be awesome," Emmett said as he continued to shuffle his stew into his mouth.

"Man this is fucking delicious," Emmett mumbled.

"Thank you. Edward helped me cook it," Bella said as she looked up at Edward.

"Chew then swallow honey," Rose said as she looked over at Emmett.

"That's what she said," replied Mike.

"You cooked?" Bree suddenly asked as she looked over at Edward but he was too distracted. She'd been strangely quiet.

"You'd be surprised. Edward knows a thing or two in the kitchen," mumbled Mike as he continued to eat.

"Black _Swan_," Edward suddenly said completely ignoring his friends. Bella froze right before she ate a spoonful of stew.

"Isabella Swan, is…" Edward said as he tried to piece the puzzle. He'd noticed here and there little knick knacks around the house with the Black Swan logo.

"Yes. My family owns Black Swan. Nice to meet clients that enjoy our beer," she replied with a soft smile. She usually didn't like talking about the family business only because once you were labeled as wealthy people automatically treated you different like that was really a reason for special treatment.

"What the-" Emmett and Mike said as their heads shot up.

"Well damn, that explains it," Emmett replied.

"So you're family owns a brewery?" Bree asked a bit snidely.

"Yeah. It was started by my great great grandfather down in Montana. Our amber ale was the first brew he ever made since they were his favorite. And as it grew in popularity our beer selection grew as well," Bella added.

"Wow so why did you become a doctor instead of a brew master?" Mike piped in.

"My best friend actually. I was eight years old, spring was just around the corner so the snow was beginning to melt. I went over to her home to play, our ball rolled onto the lake which was still frozen but we knew that we weren't allowed on or around it that time of year. Anyway it wasn't that far from the bank so we went in search for something to roll it in. As I made my way to the house for a rake, she decided to use a long branch she'd found. She lost her footing and fell right through the ice. I was nearly at the house when I heard her screaming. I took off running. Anyway I tried to pull her out but she kept fighting me and she was really heavy. I was panicked but I knew if she couldn't come out she'd drown or freeze to death. After what felt like forever I… she stopped screaming. And somehow I managed to pull her out. She was so blue, right away I could tell she wasn't breathing. I quickly began CPR something my father showed me just that fall. Never thought I would have to use it. Anyway, while I tried to save her I yelled for help, eventually her mother came running. She survived but barely. It was in that moment I knew I wanted to be a doctor."

"Wow, that must have been terrifying," Rose said as she took a sip of her wine.

"It was. When you're young you're so naïve. You know nothing about tragedy and how thin the line we walk between life and death really is," Bella replied with a nostalgic look in her eyes, almost kind of sad. She quickly went for her glass of wine and took a large drink.

"So what is it you all do for living if you don't mind me asking?" Bella replied as she poured herself another glass of wine completely unaware of how Edward suddenly became really thirsty.

"Anyone want another beer?" Edward asked as she stood up abruptly.

"Me," the boys replied.

"Well Bo-Bella, actually you're sitting with the best athlete in extreme sports… thee Emmett McCarty," Emmett replied arrogantly causing Rose to laugh and Bree to scoff.

Edward was currently grabbing three more beers as he listened to his friends boast about their jobs. He didn't want to lie to Bella about his profession but in the same time he liked her not knowing.

"Oh wow, I had no idea I was sitting with celebrities. I mean you looked kind of familiar but I couldn't place it. My brothers are into extreme sports. Every year they go see the X-games in Aspen they even went to the Winter X-games in Europe this year. I recall seeing a poster of you in my brother's game room doing a rodeo and back flip combo in Slopestyle in the X-Games '07," Bella replied animatedly.

Growing up with boys she rarely played with dolls or makeup. Instead she snowboarded and played with her brother's G.I. Joe action figures. She also learned to always to call them action figures and not dolls.

"Wow, I'm honored. I remember that year. I took gold for Big Air and Slopestyle that year," Emmett boasted as he took his beer from Edward.

"And truthfully Rose, you may also be on both my brother's walls. Probably in their bedrooms," Bella replied with a laugh causing everyone to laugh as well while Rose actually blushed. Edward sat down nervously handing over Mike his beer.

"Yeah I'm a lucky bastard I got every man's wet dream," Emmett replied causing everyone to laugh.

"So you're into extreme sports, well retired now, and the two of you are models," Bella said looking at the two beautiful blondes. Bree finally had a smile but it was anything but heartfelt.

At least now she knew what kind of girl's Edward was into but once the thought crossed her mind she shook her head and looked over at Mike.

"And what do you do? Don't tell me you're an actor?" Bella said as she looked at Mike. She didn't mean to sound sarcastic but she couldn't believe she was actually dining with celebrities, what were the odds. Suddenly Edward chocked on his beer causing it to spew from his mouth.

"Ah come on man!" Emmett yelled while trying to cover is stew, everyone at the table began to laugh. Bella suddenly worried thinking he was chocking.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she began to get up. Edward threw his hand up to wave her off as he tried to breath.

"I'm…okay," he rasped out as he began to wipe up the beer.

"I'm so sorry, went down the uh wrong pipe," he said as he looked everywhere but at all the eyes now watching him.

"Well Bella funny you should ask because he's the actor, I'm just a graphic designer from San Francisco," Mike said as he began to laugh harder. Suddenly Edward was looking down at his beer as he felt his ears suddenly grow hot. He couldn't help but wonder if he really did look that different from all the characters he played in those movies.

Bella's face quickly jerked over to Edward with a look of total confusion. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out while everyone else laughed.

She was waiting for them to tell her they were all messing with her but by the look on Edward's face she could tell it was true. Her confusion soon went to embarrassment because looking at him she couldn't recognize him, so she quickly started going through some of her favorite movies.

"Uh…" Bella replied.

"Yeah guilty as charged," Edward finally said as he looked up at Bella.

"Wow, well I truly didn't expect this. Uh, so… what I mean is are you like an A-lister or you know B-…" Bella didn't know how to go about probing any questions that may offend him. This of course caused everyone to laugh harder except for Bree.

"What? Are you serious?" Bree suddenly yelled angrily causing everyone to stop laughing and look at her.

"Are you seriously acting like you don't know who he is? For fuck sake you have five of his movies sitting in your entertainment room and old Gossip mag's so don't act like-"

"Bree!" Edward warned but she kept on ranting.

"What! Oh please this innocent, 'Oh I don't know who you are' act is getting old. He's fucking Anthony Masen-"

"DAMMIT BREE!" Edward said as he slammed his fist to the table causing everyone to flinch.

Suddenly their nice dinner was becoming very tense and awkward. Bree suddenly got up and threw her napkin on the table and stormed off.

"Uh… " Bella began.

"Don't worry about her she's a model, the drama queen comes with the persona. She just needs to cool off, the monthly is coming around soon," Rose piped in as she reached for her glass of wine, ignoring the looks of nausea from Emmett and Mike.

"I apologize I… she was being rude and-" Edward said as he looked up at Bella apologetically.

"No it's okay, I… I'm sorry it's just… I really have five of your movies?" she asked suddenly curious. This of course caused Emmett and Mike to laugh some more.

"You sure do hun," Rose said with a wink.

"Wow, I… to be honest I don't watch a lot of movies. The ones I got are mostly from family and friends. They bring them as gifts or sometimes they just leave them behind when they visit," Bella replied embarrassed.

"You don't have to apologize-" Edward began but was cut off.

"Actually it's refreshing you don't know Edward. The last thing he needs is for another fan girl to feed his huge ego," Rose piped in while Edward gave her a frown.

"It's not that I don't like movies, I love them I do but…medical school is a real social buzz kill and then after that being a doctor well it does the same. I tend to read more and occasionally I watch a movie or two when family come over."

"You ever watch Dark Haven, it's a series of three vampire movies? Anyway the third installment came out like six months ago," Mike replied completely ignoring the look on Edward's face.

"She probably-" Edward began.

"Oh wait, yes! I mean I watched the first one. Wow you look really different on film. I can hardly recognize you. My niece is obsessed with you," Bella suddenly said remembering what her 13 year old niece was rambling on about this past spring when she came to visit. This of course caused everyone to laugh.

"Yeah…he…he…he's got all the teeny bopper's right now…chasing-" Emmett couldn't even speak as he laughed hysterically. Edward was growing more embarrassed and annoyed as his friends continued to make fun of the situation.

Really he looked so much different on film. In the movie he was really pale and clean shaven making him look so young, not to mention he had red eye's and black hair and a British accent. You couldn't blame the poor girl for her epic fail.

"Wait, you also came out in another movie, I can't think of the name but it's one of my favorites. It's a period piece, uh sometime in the 1930's it's a love triangle between a college student and his professors wife," Bella replied suddenly remembering one of her favorite romance movies. It was a couple years old now but she really enjoyed it.

"Woodridge Hall, actually that one is one of my favorites too," Rose said excitedly, "Ah, that Garret Landers is so hot."

"Wow… well may I just say I loved that film. Wait so the name Edward Cullen is-" Bella suddenly remembered his name was different.

"My real name… Anthony Mason is the name my agent chose," Edward replied as he brought the beer up to his mouth again.

"What why? I never did understand that. I mean I like your name it, it sounds just fine to me,"

"That's showbiz. Actually I kind of like that I have a different name, it allows my family some privacy," Edward said solemnly.

"So what do you do Bella?" asked Rose, "I mean if you're not a doctor anymore I mean."

"Uh… well I," she had no idea how to go about telling them she was jobless because of her knew obsession.

"Well I… I'm between jobs right now. But since I joined a band I do sometimes get paid to do some gigs."

Suddenly the music stopped and lights went out leaving them only in the soft orange glow of the fire and the candles.

"Whoa," Rose said nervously looking around the room.

"It's okay everyone, I got plenty of flashlights, just add a little more wood tonight to help keep you all warm okay."

Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound coming from outside causing everyone to flinch and jerk their heads over to the windows. Bella stood up quickly as Jake and Blanca and Otis ran into the dining room. It wasn't long before the dogs were all growling menacingly towards the windows.

"What the fuck-" Emmett began to say.

"Everyone, if you will all please go up to Emmett and Rose's room. Please get your friend Bree and wait for me to come up okay," Bella said as she slowly walked closer to the windows.

She tried to look out into the woods but it was useless considering it was pitch black out there.

"It's probably just your trash bins or something you left out. The wind is really picking up now," Mike said but Bella knew that noise wasn't from something she left out because everything had been tucked away for the winter.

"I'm staying there's no way-" Edward began to say.

"Not a negotiation. Up the stairs…. NOW!" she yelled as she suddenly turned to face them. She meant business and they knew it. Rose quickly jumped up and ran to Emmett he held her to his side as they made their way out of the room with Mike following along. Edward on the other hand continued to stand there.

"I'm not leaving you here alone," he said seriously.

"Please… Just-"

Suddenly the dogs were growling again but this time ran out of the room. She looked at Edward one last time pleadingly but once she saw he was determined to stay she finally gave in and quickly ran out of the room, Edward was right on her heels.

~0~0~0~

Translations/Songs/Books:

Тихий : Quiet ()

Cheating Death: Amazing Survival Stories from Alaska by Larry Kaniut

Band of horses "Detlef Schrempf" and "Great Salt Lakes"

Iron & Wine "Love Vigilantes" and "The Sea and the Rhythm"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Apologies that I took too damn long... Seriously I wrote this chapter about 6 times, no joke. I'm going to try to get a routine going but it's harder than it looks. Sorry for any grammer and errors.

This story is M rating for a reason: drug use, violence, bad language and most certainly lemons and all that good stuff. For mature audiences only so if you ain't old enough, don't read please.

**Music and pic's on profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

Chapter 5:

Bella quickly made her way into the hallway closet. Despite it being dark she knew just where to go.

"Here," she said as she thrust a battery operated lantern into Edward's chest.

She quickly brushed past him and down the hallway toward a large built in cabinet unit that slightly stuck out of the wall. She reached up over the top and grabbed a key that she quickly used to unlock the cabinet. Her hand trembling slightly, something Edward did not miss. Before long the cabinet doors opened to reveal a gun rack filled with every country boy's wet dream. She had so many shotguns, hunting rifles, as well as shelves with ammo, handguns, and hunting knives.

"Uh all these are yours?"

Bella doesn't answer him as she quickly grabs a shotgun and thrusts it into his chest.

"How's your aim?" Bella quickly asked as she reached over for her favorite hunting rifle.

"Uh decent but well with a shotgun all I have to do is really point in the general vicinity to get my target but uh… are we going hunting?" he said as he eyed some of the large hunting knives she had sitting in some velvet lined shelves.

"Right… just don't fire in _my_ vicinity and keep it pointed down to the ground. It's already loaded all my weapons are… also this shotgun is a six shooter. Shells on the side as you can see," she said as she slammed the doors closed.

"Come on lets go," she whispered loudly as she rushed past him yet again.

Edward reluctantly followed, lantern in one hand shotgun nervously in the other. He'd handled weapons. Actually it had become a hobby of his after playing a hit man in one of his movies. He found it therapeutic but has yet to buy a firearm. He followed her into the living room where she stopped and gave a low whistle. Blanca suddenly stepped out of the entertainment room and gave a little whimper.

Bella gripped the rifle tighter as she made her way down. The house felt almost cavernous as their footsteps echoed down the hallway and the coldness in the air penetrated through their sweaters. Edward tried to keep his cool under the circumstances, it wasn't without difficult. He felt like one of his horror films was coming to life right before him.

Bella slowed down once she reached her destination. The room was large with its three black couches surrounding a huge Plasma television in one area, a pool and fuse ball table, a card table that sat eight, along with a decent size bar and of course a large fireplace.

"Edward turn off the light," Bella suddenly whispered as she approached the table. Her dogs were in the farthest corner of the room facing the window with their hair raised, growling and on the defensive. Even Otis was on high alert.

"But then we can't… what… are those night vision goggles?" Edward asked when he saw Bella lift a funny pair of goggles up to look through.

"Yes _now_ hurry!"

He quickly shut off the light and placed it on the table along with his shotgun. He was too anxious to hold anything dangerous. He stepped closer to her as they were now bathed in complete darkness. A shiver ran up his spine and not because it was cold. Something wasn't right as he peered out of the large windows. He couldn't explain what he was feeling all he knew is that he felt, no he knew something was watching them. Suddenly he felt like he was about to be sick as his brain grew muddled.

_What the fuck is going on with me?_

He thought to himself as he braced himself suddenly on the table to help keep him steady.

"Visibility is shit and the wind is picking up," Bella replied as she kept scanning the area unaware of Edward's current state.

Otis made his way over to Edward and whimpered. Bella continued to concentrate as best she could when suddenly she caught something for just a split second before it got completely consumed by the snowfall.

"Fuck…" she whispered as she quickly removed the goggles and switched the lantern on.

"What?" Edward quickly opened his eyes as his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. But instead of answering him Bella went over to the bar and lifted the telephone.

"Who are you-"

"The phone lines are down and that means so is the electricity. I could barely make it out but it looks like one of the poles went down. I don't know how bad the damage is until I can get out there and check for myself."

The dogs finally settled down but were still a bit agitated that's when Bella noticed Edward.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she walked up to him, his arm tightly wrapped across his stomach and the other leaning on the table. Edward eyes were clenched shut.

"Uh… yeah… I'm fine," he replied as the nausea and the dizziness began to fade.

"What's wrong?"

"Jesus you're hot!" she replied worriedly as she felt his forehead causing Edward to open his eyes and smirk.

"Why thank you. I was wondering when you were going to admit- Oww!"

Bella punched him in the arm for his cockiness, apparently he was feeling better.

"I'm being serious here," she said with a small smile, "So what's going on?"

"It's nothing… I mean I just felt a little sick to my stomach is all, maybe the food or something."

"So you felt dizzy and nauseas-"

"And my skin's feels like it's on fire but it's going away. You think it's my head injury?" he replies as Bella begins to touch his stomach.

"Probably and nerves didn't help matters," she says as she avoids eye contact and makes her way over to the back of the couch and lean's back in contemplation.

"Excuse me for asking but did I hear you right… the lines are down?" Bella nodded.

"But how are we-"

"I have a CV radio and a satellite phone. I'll set them up in the kitchen tomorrow. If the reception is good we still have communication and for the most part it usually is. I also have permanent backup generators that run on natural gas they start up after thirty minutes, so we should be fine," Bella finished but even after hearing that information Edward couldn't figure out why she still seemed to be more worried than ever.

Bella lived here long enough to know what to expect during blizzards which was why she was always prepared. But she knew no amount of preparation could prepare them for what was to come or at least what she felt in her gut was coming.

"Okay… but tell me this, what's got you so spooked that you need to arm yourself under blizzard conditions?" Edward suddenly spoke, pulling Bella from her inner musings.

"It's… it's just a precaution, really it's just instinctual… Welcome to the wild."

Bella replied unconvincingly as she ran her fingers through her hair distracting Edward as his eyes were fixed on them. Her hair was so thick and wavy, it looked soft as silk and he wanted to touch it. He quickly shook his head to clear it and stepped closer to her.

"Instinctual… or does it have something to do with that _thing_ I saw yesterday morning?" Edward said pleadingly to Bella.

"It's not… there's no way… it's too… you should rest and I'm sure your friends are freakin' out. You should go up and tell them everything is fine," Bella said as she straightened and quickly began to brush past Edward and his penetrating gaze. She didn't want to lie to him but she also didn't want to tell him that he might be right.

Suddenly Bella felt a warm hand grab her by the elbow and spin her around. Since she wasn't prepared she stumbled causing her to thrust forward into him unsteadily. Edward quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly to his body as she grabbed a hold of his biceps. His very firm and toned biceps. Her hair was now shielding half her face as she looked up at him. His narrowed eyes softened a bit.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…" Edward slowly pulled Bella away from him but only marginally.

"It's just… Is everything _fine_? I'm not some superficial naïve Hollywood actor I know when someone is trying to hide something from me. I know you know what I saw was not a bear. I don't know why you can't admit that to me. I have a right to know, _my_ friends have a right to know," he said in soft but pleading voice.

He couldn't help himself but bring one of his hands up and brush away her hair from her face.

_God it really is soft._

His hand lingering along her jaw longer than it should. Bella couldn't help but close her eyes and take a slow and shaky breathe. He didn't know how good that felt and how dangerous it was.

"So tell me what has you so nervous?" he whispers, casting his warm breathe over Bella's face. She opened her eyes and squeezed his biceps tighter and without thinking she whisper's, "You."

The look she was giving him was smoldering. Even in the dim light of the lantern he could see fire in them. He couldn't help but slip his hands down to her hips and grip her tightly as he pulled her closer. He kept his eye's right on hers as he moved his mouth closer to hers.

Suddenly Jake was before them and releasing a warning growl. He was extremely protective of his mom he was too close for comfort. Bella suddenly shook her head in hopes to clear it, just realizing what she said.

"I…uh...we… sorry-" she fumbled for words as she pulled away from his hold.

She felt embarrassed so she decided it was best not to say anything more as she turned away from him and walked out the door with her rifle. She hated the emotions he evoked in her. She'd only met him yesterday and so far she's already seen him naked just this morning, which was an accident sure, but then she almost kissed him right then. What was next pouring her heart out and then fucking him up against the shelves in the library?

_That's it I need to distance myself from him and his deep soulful eyes and sexy as all hell body- God help me..._

That night once everyone was tucked away for the night and feeling much more secure once the electricity came back on Edward couldn't help but think about what happened in the entertainment room or didn't happen for that matter.

One thing was for sure, he may not know Bella all that well or all that long but he certainly knew enough to see that she was different from any woman he'd come across. She was down to earth, extremely independent, a nurturer, a healer, could definitely handle a gun, intelligent, sexy as hell and driving him insane. He groaned in frustration and forced himself to sleep.

~0~0~0~

Edward woke up to the sound of barking which did nothing for the nightmare he was already having. He couldn't help but groan as he tried to roll his neck. He'd fallen asleep in Bree's room only because she'd begged him not to leave her alone. She claimed she was freaked from the howling winds. He may have found her annoying but he wasn't an asshole. Before he agreed he had a stern talk with her.

"_You need to apologize to Bella-"_

"_What! But why, you know damn well she knew who you were, everyone knows who you are, she's just playing hard to-"_

"_I don't really care if she does or doesn't. She saved our asses and you are being rude and ungrateful. You know damn well as I do-"_

"_Whatever Edward… I get it you just didn't seem to have any problems fucking me until she showed up," she huffed annoyed._

"_See that right there is what I'm talking about! It's the reason I don't do relationships and as I recall it's one of yours as well. You pursued me Bree and before I set you straight you told me all this was," he waved his hand between the two of them, "was just about fun and most definitely not exclusive. You had no qualms fucking a fan boy in the ladies room back in Canada as I recall," Edward replied causing Bree to gasp, she thought she was discreet._

"_Look I don't care what you do or who you do, either way we're through from here on out. Just friends okay?" Edward asked even though that was a bit farfetched for him but he didn't want to deal with a bitchy Bree for the remainder of his trip._

_She quickly put on her fake smile and agreed with him even though she was seething with jealousy. Really she only wanted the chance to fuck The Anthony Masen until she was through with him but she wasn't used to being pushed aside, especially pushed aside for another woman she deemed insignificant. She wasn't completely dense she saw the way he looked at Bella from the very first time. She sparked his interest and thus far has maintained it._

"_I'll apologize just please sleep here with me tonight? There's no reason we can't share the room Edward." _

_She smiled cockily as she hugged him once he agreed. At the time she just didn't know he planned on sleeping in the lounge chair by the fire._

"Fuck," he yawned as he stood up and tried to stretch his stiff muscles. The room was freezing and he had to piss really badly.

Once he finished his morning ritual he quickly threw on a pair of jeans, a vintage Nirvana shirt, his favorite red long sleeved flannel, and his converse high tops. As he made his way into the hallway he could smell something burning which quickly turned his stomach. Making his way down the stairs he could see Emmett playing tug-o-war with Otis while Rose was singing over the stove which now made perfect sense.

"Uh, should you be cooking?" Edward asked as he made it down the stairs. Everyone looked over at him.

"Fuck you Cullen," Rose spat as she went back to cooking her already overly done eggs whispering 'dick' under her breath.

"Well, well, well looks like Bree didn't let you sleep much last night. Bree work you over real good?" Emmett joked.

"Ha, Ha… funny. I slept on the lounge chair. What time is it anyway?"

"7:20," Emmett grunted as he was slowly losing his grip on the rope.

"Wow what the hell are you two doing up so early?"

"Rose had a nightmare and damn near gauged my eyes out. She wouldn't go back to sleep so therefore I couldn't go back to sleep."

"Really what about?" Edward asked. He had an idea because anytime he closed his eyes he couldn't help but have nightmare's himself.

"I…it's just about the other day… it'll pass I'm sure," Rose replied quietly. It was apparent the topic was over.

Edward poured himself a coffee when she didn't elaborate. As he sipped his coffee he couldn't help but notice how tense Rose was so he turned his attention to the patio.

"The patio has been shoveled."

"Yeah, it was like that when we came down here. How that woman can even go out there in this freezing ass weather is beyond me, the snow was about waist high. Em, come on babe time to eat," Rose said as she plated some rubbery eggs, burnt bacon and something that appeared to be toast. Edward almost choked on his coffee at the sight. Emmett quickly let go of the rope declaring another challenge was to be had with Otis and sat down at the bar as Rose set the plate down.

"Uh…so you want the good news or the bad news?" Emmett said as he experimentally poked his food with a fork. Edward couldn't help but laugh at the look of utter horror on Emmett's face. Thankfully Rose was at the refrigerator getting some orange juice.

"Just give it to me Em."

"Bella said the storm has passed but even though it's not snowing right now it will be snowing probably for the next few days or so," Edward couldn't help but react to her name, "Either way we're stuck here till the roads get cleared. Can you imagine how much snow is in the Range Rover right now…" Emmett replied shaking his head.

He looked over at Emmett who was slowly bringing a piece of bacon to his mouth. It was charred and practically disintegrated when Emmett sunk his teeth into it causing him to choke.

"Chew baby, here have some juice. You're such an animal," Rose replied as she handed him the OJ.

"I'm going for my jog, there's left over if you want some Edward," Rose replied walking away.

_Not a chance in hell, not even if I was starving to death._

"But what about you?" Edward yelled back.

"Oh God no… I can't eat that, got to watch my figure especially with the way Bella cooks around here," she yelled over her shoulder as she disappeared up the stairs. As soon as she was gone Emmett got up with his plate and tossed his uneaten food in the trash.

"She's trying to kill me, I swear it," he said looking over his shoulder to make sure Rose didn't come back. Edward laughed until it hurt.

"Dude not even the dog will eat it," Edward said as he watched Otis sniff at the crumbs Emmett expelled and then walked off with a grunt.

"That was bad man. It didn't even taste like bacon anymore. I didn't think that was possible. I tell you last night all she talked about was trying out her cooking skills, suddenly she thinks she's the next Paula Deen," Emmett said as he prepared himself a bowl of lucky charms.

Edward smirked, "Yeah well-"

Suddenly Edward stopped mid ribbing of Rose's cooking when the most pleasant smell evaded his olfactory sense. He couldn't help but stand straighter and tilt his chin up and inhale deeply through his nose.

"Ed man?" Emmett looked at him curiously.

"What is that? Do you smell that?" Edward replied as he walked up to the breakfast bar and inhaled again. Emmett sniffed his armpit confused.

"Uh it's not me and Otis isn't around so…"

"No not that, it smell's … mouthwatering? I can't describe it-" Edward was suddenly walking out of the kitchen as the smell got stronger.

"Uh I don't smell anything man," Emmett watched him as he disappeared down the hallway that led to the indoor patio.

Edward couldn't explain what it was, he'd never smelled anything like it before.

_Is Bella grilling something?_

As he entered the indoor patio off to the right the smell was even more potent and more delectable. Bella was in the next room which was an indoor kennel. The wall was made of glass so he could clearly see her kneeling down over her wolves. The sliding door was open so he made his way over to it what he saw shocked him.

Bella was speaking softly to her dogs until Jake suddenly gave off a warning growl. Bella was startled and looked over to where Jake was looking only to see Edward wide eyed.

"Hey, come to have a smoke?" she asked taking in his shocked expression. He didn't acknowledge her question which was starting to concern her, it was like he was in a daze. As he took a step into the room Jake's growl became feral as he flashed his teeth which were covered in crimson. Blanca was doing the same, her white fur around her mouth also covered in crimson.

"Jake! Blanca! тихий!" Bella yelled quiet in Russian but they still continued to growl quietly. She didn't understand why they were acting so aggressively it wasn't like Edward was trying to take their food.

"Uh Edward, I think you should-"

"What… what is that?" Edward replied in a shaky voice as his eyes were drawn to the dog bowls. Bella looked down and quickly stood up.

"Elk meat, Jake and Blanca's favorite," she replied noticing him wince.

"Raw me..meat," he replied shakily, suddenly he felt his stomach turn and he quickly bolted from the room.

He barely made it to the restroom before vomiting up his coffee and stomach acid. He hadn't eaten yet and he would have been thankful except for the fact that now his mouth had the most rancid taste and his throat burned.

He was feeling better until the smell came back causing him to feel suddenly hungry again.

"Edward?" Bella replied from the doorway, utter worry written all over it. His eye's zeroed in on her hands that were tainted with blood. She took a step into the bathroom.

"Don't! Wash your hands-" He replied as his stomach turned again.

"Edward! What's wrong man?" Suddenly Emmett was pushing his way into the restroom.

"Fuck, what's wrong with him?" Emmett asked as he turned back to look at Bella who was washing her hands. Her face concerned while Edward gagged once more but nothing would come up. He wanted everyone out of the damn bathroom, he didn't want anyone to see him like that but he could barely speak.

"Well he does have a mild concussion," Bella replied as she looked at Emmett through the mirror. Emmett couldn't help but feel like there was something more Bella knew but he could tell by the look in her eye she wasn't going to share with the class.

"I'll be back," Bella said before bolting from the room.

"Fuck," Edward mumbled as he spit into the toilet before flushing it.

"Here man let me help you up. You alright man?" Emmett asked as he pulled him up off the floor.

"Yeah… I'm fine, I just suddenly felt nauseas. I felt a little sick yesterday, Bella's probably right it's probably just my concussion you know," Edward replied to ease his friends worry, "Or maybe the memory of Rose's cooking-"

"Hey, watch it," Emmett replied with a smirk, "Or I'll tell Rose cook extra next time."

Edward snorted while Emmett gave him a pat on the back.

"Okay well… I'm going to go talk to Bella. Maybe you should take it easy today or something."

"Yeah… I'll be out in a minute."

Once he was alone he locked the door and made his way over to the sink. He's face was pale and his forehead had sweat beads across it, he was hot again. He quickly rinsed out his mouth and his face with cold tap water. He then looked at his reflection once again.

What the hell is wrong with me?

Edward looked down at the his leg to see if the wounds were infected, it would explain why he was feeling out of sorts. But it looked just fine. He couldn't figure out what the hell was going on. The thought that he smelled Bella feeding her wolves' raw meat from all the way in the kitchen was completely insane. But even more disturbing is the fact that he craved it.

Once the nausea ebbed and the nerves settled he made his way into the living room where he caught Bella and Emmett speaking quietly to one another in the kitchen.

"Ah Edward, felling better?" she asked suddenly aware of him.

"Yeah, much," he replied as he finally took notice of Bella's appearance. She may have been showered and dressed in a pair of blue skinny jeans, a pink flannel with a black tank top, and a pair of boots but she looked like she hadn't slept a wink.

"Good. Here drink this, its Tea of Ginger with a little honey and some saltine crackers. It will help with the upset stomach. I have some chicken noodle in the cabinet for when you get hungry," she replied as she placed the tea down.

"Thank you," he replied as he sat down and brought the piping hot tea up to his mouth.

"If you like you can stay in Mike's room and we can tell him to sleep on the couch… or we can dump him with Bree. I'm sure he'll like that, just give him the go ahead man and I'm sure he'll gladly take her off your hands."

Edward choked on his tea he couldn't believe Emmett just said that in front of Bella. He glared at Emmett but Em just wriggled his eyebrows.

Bella cleared her throat and tossed her wet dish towel in the sink.

"Well boy's if you'll excuse me I need to make a phone call. Edward, rest and try to eat light today okay," Bella replied avoiding Edward's gaze and then made her way into the direction of her office.

Once she was out of sight Edward punched Emmett's chest.

"Ow! Fuck dude that shit hurt," Emmett yelled as he rubbed the spot.

"What the fuck was that Em? Did you seriously just ask me to pawn off Bree to Mike right in front of Bella… Jesus."

"What? She knows I was just kidding," Emmett replied with a cocky smirk.

"You can be such a dick sometimes."

Emmett finally settled down next to Edward and perused a gun magazine while Edward sipped his tea. After a few minutes of silence Emmett spoke without removing his eyes from the magazine.

"She's hiding something."

Emmett may be a lot of things but stupid wasn't one of them. Edward put down his mug and let out a deep breath.

"I know."

~0~0~0~

_Edward was running through the forest again. This time the trees were larger and dense in this part of the forest. He could feel something watching him. What was even stranger is that his vision was so sharp even though it was late in the night. He had the desire to go north and so he did with such a speed it couldn't be humanely possible. He could feel his heartbeat in the tips of his fingers so fast akin to that of a humming bird's._

_Suddenly the trees began to thin out until he was standing in a small clearing and in the middle sat a massive entrance of a cave. He stood there trying his hardest to look in but it was effortless. He wanted to turn back and runaway but yet something urged him too enter. He turned to leave but his legs were suddenly heavy like they were made of cinderblock._

"_Edward."_

_He heard a faint whisper come from the cave. He could have sworn it was a woman. He listened until a few minutes later he heard it again, this time he didn't debate he was sure it was Bella. He made his way to the mouth of the cave without any struggle._

"_Bella?" _

_There was no response and it was so dark he couldn't see not three inches into it. He heard movement and without a second thought stepped in despite the fact that he was scared shitless._

_As he continued to go further after what felt miles long he began to see a flickering glow coming from a fire. He began to run and after who knows how many yards he finally made it to his destination. The cave was large and in the middle was a large roaring fire. The smoke escaped up to the top where it opened up. The walls displayed strange pictures and writing he'd never seen before._

"_Edward," he heard more clearly._

"_Bella," he replied as he stepped around the large fire to find her lying in pile of furs in the nude. He swallowed deeply as she looked over her shoulder with come hither eyes._

"_I've been waiting for you… for a very long time," she replied sexily as she used her index finger to tell him to join her. He didn't need to be told and before long he was in front of her, hard and wanting. She was now on her knee's removing his belt and undoing his pants. She was a vision and when he touched her she was so hot and soft._

_Suddenly time must have jumped because he was in the middle of thrusting into her from behind. She was moaning and crying out his name while he wildly drove into her. Suddenly he reached out and sunk his hand into her hair and yanked her up so she was now against his chest. He began to kiss and lick and suck on her neck and the more she cried out the more feral he got. _

_But suddenly her cries of pleasure turned into agonizing painful screams. Edward's eye's popped open to see blood everywhere and a huge gaping hole on her neck and shoulder. A bite mark so huge no human could possibly have done it. _

"Aggghhh!" Edward yelled as fell out of bed with a start. His heart was practically bursting out of his chest, his ears were ringing, and he was covered in a cold sweat.

"What the fuck," he mumbled to himself as he took deep breathes and rubbed his face.

His dreams were getting more vivid and disturbing as the days passed but that was something else, something new. After a few minutes he stood up and saw it was after 3 a.m. There was no way he was going to fall back to sleep after that so he jumped into the shower.

Mike begrudgingly gave up his room to Edward and that's where he'd spent it most of the day after getting sick to his stomach. He spent most of his time trying to figure out what the hell had happened but seeing as he was no closer to figuring it then spent his time reading some of his favorite comfort books that reminded him of home.

Emmett told him Bella had stayed locked away in her office all day and only came out to make dinner which consisted of salmon, mashed potatoes and grilled veggies and then went straight to bed. She didn't even join them for dinner which only roused their suspicions even more.

When Edward was fresh and clean he was suddenly hungry so he slipped out into the dark hallway and switched his flashlight on. As he made his way down he heard a scratching sound coming from the opposite end of the hallway. When he heard whimpers he knew it was Otis and that he wanted out of Bella's room. As he approached her door he could see orangey light from the bottom of the door.

"Otis?"

Edward whispered and it didn't take long for Otis to respond. Edward didn't know what to do. It was real late and he didn't want to wake Bella but Otis wanted out.

"Sorry buddy but-"

_What if he has to go to the bathroom?_

"Bella," Edward whispered as he began to hear the dog grow more persistent. He then lightly knocked on the door but he heard nothing but soft music suddenly start up.

_Here goes nothing._

He grabbed the door knob and began to slowly open the door. Thankfully it wasn't locked. As soon as he opened it the dog's head popped out and he began wagging his tail. Edward crouched down to scratch his head.

"Hey there buddy. Do you got to go boy?" he asked the dog as he scratched Otis on the head. "Come on then."

But as Edward went to shut the door and leave he heard some more whimpering, this time not from an animal. Again he had no idea what to do.

"Bella?" he whispered again but she didn't respond. Otis took off leaving Edward standing there alone. Just as Edward began to shut the door again he jumped when he heard Bella cry out 'No…. please'. The sound of her distress was alarmingly familiar so he shut the door as he made his way into her room.

"Bella?"

He made his way slowly down a small hallway until he heard her begin to cry out as though someone was hurting her. His heart began to race it was quickly feeling even more familiar to his disturbing nightmare so he ran to her. In the middle of her large room she lay thrashing in the middle of her large king size bed. Without thinking he quickly jumped onto the bed and grabbed her by the arms and shook her.

"Bella, wake up it's just a bad dream."

Her cheeks were wet from tears, her skin was on fire and the look on her face was utter horror.

"No! Please! Jake!" she yelled suddenly as she began to fight him off.

"Bella it's just me please…Argghh …FUCK!" he yelled as he got a knee to the balls.

Suddenly he was rolling onto his side as Bella jolted awake. She quickly shuffled herself up against the headboard heavily panting. Edward groaned in pain as he curled up into a ball. Bella was confused for a minute as her heart hammered away. Once she realized what happened she quickly crawled over to Edward.

"Oh God Edward I'm so so sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay…. Oh don't answer that, of course you're not," she said hurriedly as she watched him cup his nuts protectively, she gently placed her hands on his ribs.

"It's…f-f-fine," he ground out as he tried to keep from passing out.

"God I'm so sorry… I can't believe I hit you in the balls," Bella cried again as she wiped her tears away. Edward took a few more deep breaths and once the pain began to subside he looked up at Bella.

"I'm fine, they're fine I just need- Holy shit what the fuck are you wearing?" Edward abruptly said as he came face to face with Bella's cleavage.

_It's fucking snowing outside what the hell is she doing wearing that?_

She looked down at her purple silk nightgown that came to mid thigh, it had a deep V neckline with soft ruffles on the straps and edges of the neckline and hemline. It wasn't like a see through teddy or anything.

Edward quickly sat up as Bella sat there on her knees confused. He couldn't stop looking at her breasts and then down to her thighs and back up. He looked like he it hurt to look at her and really it did because only minutes ago he dreamt of her naked while he took her animalistic ally. Gone was the throbbing pain in his balls as another throbbing pain began to grow literally in his sweatpants. At least he knew she hadn't broken his favorite appendage and he obviously didn't need any recovery time

"What?" she said annoyed. The man couldn't even look at her and she couldn't help but feel offended. It wasn't hard to tell Edward was a man-whore so what was his deal. She was attractive or at least she thought so.

_Right?_

"Uh it's just… its' snowing outside and well you… you're wearing… _that_," he replied gesturing to her nightgown. He wouldn't dare look at her because he was afraid his control would falter and next thing he knew he'd be fucking her.

"Yeah but I usually keep my room pretty toasty, it's practically 80 degrees in here if you hadn't noticed," she replied as she sat back down. Her skin was flushed and slightly damp and her blankets were all messy as though she'd been doing naughty things.

_Jesus focus man, focus. _

Edward quickly shook any dirty images from his mind and stood up only to quickly sit back down as he recalled the huge problem down below. This of course caused Bella to notice causing her to quickly understand his predicament. Her flushed skin grew even more flushed at the thought.

"Uh… Otis wanted out and then you began yelling I thought something was hurting you and then there you were thrashing about and well I just wanted to wake you but you wouldn't so I-" Edward was rambling like a nervous teenager, something very unlike him.

"Edward… it's okay," she whispered as she placed her hand on his arm.

Honestly she wasn't okay with him seeing her that way. It was one of the reason's she didn't sleep so good, her nightmares always felt so real. Typically on nights where she'd hadn't slept well in days she'd have to drink herself into a coma to help her pass out. She quickly got off the bed and made her way to a table that had a decanter of brown liquid.

"Would you like one… its whiskey aged 30 years," she said softly as she poured herself a hefty glass.

"Uh sure, two fingers worth," he replied back as he gazed at her smooth looking legs and then up to her messy hair. She went over to her Ipod and changed the soft music to Sigur Ros 'Njosnavelin'.

"Thanks," he said as she passed him a glass. He quickly swallowed some into his mouth as she stood in front of him. She took a large drink without wincing as she looked over to the blazing fire. He could see the flames dancing in her eyes. He couldn't help trail his eye's down ward, he could see small little pebbles of perspiration across her chest which only made him as hard as a vice.

"I love this music it just… it relaxes me," Bella replied wispily as she continued to gaze at the fire.

"Yeah… when I need to unwind I listen to Sigur Ros or classical music."

"Do…. Do you ever feel like… like a stranger in your own skin?" she says sadly stuck in a memory. Edward in that moment couldn't help but sympathize and agree but yet elated that she may just finally open up.

"All the time," he whispers as he watches the brown liquid as he swirls it around. He understood that feeling all too well.

"Yeah… I guess you would feel that. Playing different roles… tends to make you… I don't know get lost in all those characters. I don't know though, sometimes I think it wouldn't be so bad to be someone else for awhile. And once that's run its course change it up again," Bella said as she finally sat on the bed right next to Edward. She quickly finished the rest of the drink.

"Hah… I have to admit there is that appeal to being an actor but God there's so much they don't tell you. Plus after awhile you begin to forget just who you really are. I can't tell you just how lonely that is, how frightening it is," Edward quickly pulls the last of his drink. He truly didn't expect to be so brutally honest but for some reason he really couldn't hold it in.

"Another?"

_No Edward you shouldn't, you're already saying too much to a stranger who can turn around and sell it to the next gossip mag…_

"Sure," Edward hands his glass.

_I'm such an idiot. _

"So… you feel like a stranger?" Edward asks carefully, hoping to turn it around on her. Bella stops for a moment and ponders the question before going back to refilling the glasses.

"Well…not so much a stranger… more like fading away."

Bella sits down next to Edward again passing him his glass and then takes a large drink. Edward doesn't know where to begin with that statement but he again understands her, well not her in the sense that he doesn't know a thing about her and her life but the feelings behind them he knows.

"What was your dream about?"

Bella guzzles the rest of her drink and takes a deep breath.

"It wasn't a dream… it's been so long since I've had those… It was a memory," she whispers the last bit brokenly.

Suddenly she winces as gruesome images infiltrate her mind so she quickly grabs Edward's glass and greedily swallows the rest.

_Damn she sure can put them away._

Edward watches her worriedly as he sees her struggle with some unseen dilemma. She abruptly gets up and takes the empty glasses back to their place. She keeps her back to him as she places her hands on the table in an attempt to steady herself and rid her mind of what plagues her.

"You should go…back to bed…." Bella manages to say as she begins to struggle to fill her lungs with air.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward say's as he gets up.

He recognizes exactly what is happening because he's well versed when it comes to panic attacks. He never used to get them until he became an actor and now big mobs of screaming fans has a tendency to set him off.

"I'm…fine," she pants trying to focus. Her skin feels like a live wire, her lungs struggle to breath, her vision becomes blurry, she knows she's going to lose it and she needs him to get out. But suddenly there he is right behind her wrapping his strong arms across her chest and abdomen into a tight hold.

"It's okay….breathe in and out… through your nose…breath with me… follow my breaths," Edward whispers into her ear as he holds her tighter to his chest. She wants to push him away but instead grips onto his forearms for dear life.

"Close your eyes…feel me…listen to the music."

She quickly shuts her eyes and tries her hardest to match his breathing. His voice is soothing and it helps keep her grounded.

"That's it…you got it… you're safe… feel your lungs expanding and filling with air," he whispers into her ear as he inhales deeply again taking in her sweet scent. She smells like soap and the way most woman do.

He can feel her breathes begin to slow down and match his as her hold isn't as firm. He feels her legs begin to shake so he slowly walks backwards toward the bed with her still in his arms. Before long he's sitting down on the bed with her still firmly in his arms on his lap. They're quiet for awhile just breathing and listening to the music.

"Thank you," Bella whispers as she looks over her shoulder. Edward opens his eyes and he's lost yet again in her gaze, in her vulnerability. Their faces are so close as he whispers back, "You're welcome."

He begins to run his fingertips slowly up and down her left arm giving her goose bumps while his right hand slides down her waist to her hip. Bella can't help but bask in the warm tingly sensations crawling up her arm. She closes her eyes for just a moment and suddenly the air around them is thick and charged. Her skin begins to flush and when she opens her eyes his soft plump lips are only inches away.

Bella suddenly can't help but have a taste so she slowly but surely brings her lips to his cheek. The next kiss is closer to his mouth as she keeps her eyes right on his deep green ones. At this point she knows she's completely lost in his touch, his scent which is so strong and hypnotizing. Edward is right with her and can't deny himself of what he wants so when her lips are upon his, he drinks her in like a thirsty man. He grips her hip tighter at the intensity of her eyes when she takes his bottom lip between her teeth causing him to groan.

_Jesus her mouth feels so good._

He's never kissed a woman with his eyes open and strangely it felt more intimate than anything he's done with a woman. But as soon as she slowly moves on his lap awakening his cock he can't help but close his eyes and groan at the raw pleasure it brings. Bella opens her mouth some more but she hardly needs to coax him into complying until a moment of clarity hits him.

_Dammit!_

"Bella…this is probably not…oh God…we shouldn't," he pants between kisses until he jerks his face away. She opens her eyes, pain and rejection clear as day.

"Bella… its'… you've been drinking and I don't want too-"

"What take advantage? Please I'm not that impressionable. I think we're both very clear where this is going and where its not," Bella whispered as she ground her hips into Edwards lap causing him to moan and thrust upward.

Bella and Edward stared at one another for another minute, both trying to clear their lustful thoughts. But as soon as flashes of naked Bella writhing in pleasure as he takes her crossed his mind, his mouth was on hers again and this time hungrily. Bella quickly brought her right hand up and over onto the back of Edwards head mindful of the areas that have stitches and reciprocated his desirous kiss.

Bella thrusts her tongue into his mouth causing the both of them to moan as Edward gladly accepts it. Anymore arguments about right or wrong are quickly out the window as they both feel jolts of electricity coursing through their bodies and gathering down between their thighs. He groans again as Bella begins to roll her hips in his lap torturously slow causing him to thrust upwards each time.

Suddenly Bella jerks her head back against his left shoulder to catch her breath as she then runs her fingernails along the side of his thighs. She leaves her neck exposed which Edward quickly takes as an invitation and begins to kiss her along her neck, every now and then running his tongue along her skin.

"Jesus you taste so good…what are you…doing to me?" he whispers as he groans when she increases the speed of her hips.

In his haze he sees her squirming causing her nightgown to rise higher along her thighs. And all he can think about is touching her everywhere so he brings his left hand down to her thigh and runs it up and down. His right hand runs slides past her collar bone and across her chest tracing the tops of her breasts before he finally dips his hand down her gown and cups her left breast.

Bella hisses and arches her back as he rubs his thumb across her nipple, pulling the strap down exposing her perfect perky breast. She quickly turns and kisses him deeply as she places her hand on top of his left guiding him up her inner thigh where she show's him just what she needs. He's all too willing to comply as he reaches her panty less aching core. She lifts her leg over his to giving him room to run his fingers along her slit.

"Fuck you're so wet" Edward hisses.

"Ahhh…please," Bella moans and pleads.

He obliges and dips his fingers into her. He can tell she's not completely bare but well trimmed which is a plus since hairless pussies sort of freak him out. She's a woman after all, not a child. He begins to rub her clit with his palm as he continues to thrust his fingers into her. Her panting and moaning not only excites him but encourages him.

Bella quickly slips her right hand down between them until she reaches his sweatpants and dips her hand inside. Edward groans when she makes contact with soft skin but yet hard cock. He's too dry so she decides to slip her hand out of his pants and down between her legs pushing aside his hand. She has Edward's complete attention as he watches her touch herself. She quickly brings her hand back into his pants, he hisses when she grabs a hold of him with her now warm glistening hand and begins to stroke him expertly.

"Fuck," he whispers as he squeezes her breast and brings his hand back between her legs.

The both of them moan as they writhe against one another and touch each other desperately. She grips him harder when he uses three fingers and curves them into her. He leans down again and takes her mouth and kisses her passionately, loving the way she thrusts her hand along his wanting cock.

Before long he has to hold onto her left hip as they both increase the speed and the pressure as they feel their impending end coming rather embarrassingly quickly. And just like that it's not long before he finally rubs his thumb on last time along her clit that she's exploding with her orgasm.

"Ahhh….fuck," she moans as she thrashes around in his lap as her body is now in complete bliss. This of course causes her to grip and stroke him harder and once she runs her thumb over the top of his cock, he too is brought to orgasm as he wildly thrusts into her hand.

"Shit… _Bella_," he hisses as his vision goes white and complete euphoria passes through him. Unfortunately it doesn't last as long as he'd like because suddenly visions of ripping her throat out while blood gushes from her wounds flash behind his eyes.

His eyes snap open as anxiety and fear cripple him. He quickly pushes her aside and jumps out of the bed as his breathing begins to accelerate. Bella is startled and shocked as she watches him pace. He looks like he's going to lose it.

"Edward?" she gets up off the bed, pulling up her strap and wipes her hand with a tissue before looking back at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she slowly approaches him but stops when he suddenly throws his hands up as to say 'stay back'.

"I…I…I have to go," Edward replies disgustedly before bolting out of the room leaving Bella confused and hurt.

Bella stood there for at least five minutes completely shocked about what had just happened. She honestly hadn't meant for them to go that far but she also had no control over it. It was like she was suddenly not in control of herself and although she can't deny that she's attracted to him her hormones don't usually dictate her life. What was more upsetting though was the fact that he just bolted out of there like he'd regretted it or as though he didn't enjoy himself and she knew for a fact that he had. After another minute she finally cleaned herself up and crawled into bed where she struggled to find sleep once again.

~0~0~0~

Music :

Sigur Ros "Njosnavelin"

Shout Outs:

I've decided to rec some stories since I'm an avid reader of fanfic and I love when my fav authors rec stories us readers might enjoy. So here are some stories I think deserve a lot more reviews. All of them rated M and all are Bella/Edward:

**NightorDay** 'Dawn on Delancey Street' summary: He is famous, feared, and adored. She is unknown, alone, and determined. Movie stars and their assistants aren't supposed to fall in love - especially not twice in one lifetime.

**Nydollface** 'You Never Go Back' summary: Edward is a young fire fighter in NYC. Choosing the life he wants rather than what his parents want, he finds happiness and love.

**DarkBlueBella** 'The Selkie Man' summary: AU. A summer studying Scottish folktales leads to Bella Swan meeting a stranger unlike anyone she has ever met. Can she let herself believe that myth and legend might also be reality?


End file.
